Operation Overdrive: Saviour of the Sun
by thunderyoshi
Summary: After saving the world a third time, Ari is something of a Ranger legend. Now, she has been called away from the life she now calls normal, and must join five others in retrieving five powerful jewels that are the key to saving, or destroying, the world.
1. Kick Into Overdrive Part 1

**Welcome to Operation Overdrive: Saviour of the Sun!**

**I got a shift swapped so I'm now off tomorrow, so I thought I'd post this tonight instead!**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Kick Into Overdrive Part 1<span>

What was usually just a large grassy field on the outskirts of Blue Bay Harbour was bustling with large crowds that were gathered around to watch the US Action Games that were taking place. The air was filled with cheering, as well as the loud roars of engines, providing an oddly soothing buzzing for the skateboarder that carried a large gold trophy that represented first place as she skated along.

"There you are," looking around, the girl smiled up at the green clad young man jogging towards her. "We've been looking for you," he grinned.

"Sorry Xander, I got caught up talking to some guys with Truth Trucks. Here, hold this," she shoved the trophy into his arms and pulled off her helmet. Her black hair, which was finally back to the length it had been before being cut roughly during a battle in Briarwood, tumbled down around her shoulders. "You'd think I'd be used to wearing a helmet for ages," Ari laughed as she messed up her hair.

"How'd it go with those guys?" her boyfriend asked curiously as she stepped off her skateboard.

"It was awesome, they-" she stopped when he shifted the heavy trophy, and a loud clicking noise sounded from the top. "What was that?" Ari raised an eyebrow, and Xander set down the trophy to reveal a strange gold box sitting in the top. The two exchanged confused looks before Ari opened it. A hologram of a man popped up, making the pair jump.

"_Congratulations on winning first place Ari, I knew you would_," the man smiled up at her. "_I'm Andrew Hartford, and I've heard all about the incident in Briarwood that occurred a few months ago_..."

1-2-3-4-5

A couple of days later, Ari walked into the main room of the massive mansion to find four others already waiting, looking around curiously.

"Hey," the blonde girl looking through the fish tank was first to greet her.

"Hi, I see you've been summoned as well," Ari smiled back at her brightly. The group all introduced themselves, with the blonde girl as Ronny, a well-known racer, the dark haired genius Rose, a hyper stuntman who went by Dax, and the cool and collected thief for hire was Will. All of them looked to be a little older than Ari, except for Rose, who seemed to be around the same age as her.

"Anyone have a clue why we're here?" Rose asked as she looked around at the others curiously.

"Nope," Ronny shook her head. "Got an invitation, so I showed up," she shrugged.

"This guy Hartford _must _be some wacky gazillionaire, he had me break into his own bank in Brazil," Will smirked arrogantly at them. They looked around when another young man, who appeared to be around 18, walked in.

"Hey guys, what's going on here?" he smiled, holding a book.

"Oh, is that the Baron's Betrayal? I love that book," Ari bounced over, smiling brightly at him.

"Join the party, we got a message from that Hartford guy just like you," Ronny told him, and the boy's smile faded a little as his confusion took over.

"Message? What message?" he asked curiously. Before they could respond, Andrew Hartford and the butler who had shown them all inside walked in.

"Welcome everyone," Andrew smiled at them.

"What's going on dad?" the boy asked, and Andrew's smile dropped. He rushed over and quickly ushered the boy out, shutting the doors in his face.

"I'm Andrew Hartford, I'm glad you all decided to accept my invitation," he walked back over as Ari stood beside the others again. "Before we all get started, can I interest anyone in some lemonade? Spencer," he glanced over to the butler.

"Oh, no thank you sir, but I'm quite fine," Spencer smiled politely at him, and Ari giggled.

"For them, Spencer..." Andrew told him. Spencer quickly walked off, and Andrew turned back to the five. "I'm sure you all have many questions, and I promise you I will answer every one, but first...I need your help," he became serious as he walked past and turned to face them, his smile gone. "Because without you, without your talents, without your intelligence, our world...our universe-"

"Is going to be destroyed?" Ari finished for him with a raised eyebrow. Andrew paused, before nodding. "I don't really like where this is going. I think I'm going to owe Xander money in a second..." she chewed on her thumb, a habit she had inherited from her mother.

"Watch," ignoring Ari's mutterings, Andrew turned on the computer, and brought up footage of a red being that summoned what he called Lava Lizards in a flash of fire. The scene changed, and another creature appeared in a blizzard, along with his Chillers. "That was three days ago. Evil has arrived on Earth!" he told them.

"And all this...supposedly because you found some crown?" Ronny asked sceptically. Andrew had mentioned the crown in his message to them all.

"Not just a crown! The Corona Aurora! Which according to legend, has power not just over this planet, but the universe," Andrew told them. The group remained silent, and Andrew told them legend. "Millennia ago, in a galaxy on the other side of the universe, there were two brothers. Moltor and-"

"Moltor and Flurious," he stopped as Rose continued on. "Who tried to steal the Corona Aurora! But the crown was so powerful, it cursed them, and changed their appearance, and sent them off to distant planets! Imprisoning them in their own elements," she finished, grinning with excitement. However, after a moment, she realised that everyone else was staring at her. "What? I took a year of ancient universal legends at Harvard," she shrugged with a grin. "Anyway, it's just a myth," Rose rolled her eyes.

"There's more. In order to stop anyone from getting the power again, the Guardian took the five jewels from the crown and scattered them on a distant uninhabited planet. That planet, those many millennia ago, was Earth!" Andrew continued on for her.

"Now this..._this _would make a great movie!" Dax exclaimed. "I know this guy, who knows this sister of a cousin of _Spielberg's _limo driver's aunt! Bet I could play you," he told Andrew. Starting to grow worried, Andrew darted over to the vent.

"Spencer!" he yelled for the butler.

"_Coming sir_!" the echo responded, and Ari grinned, knowing that both he and Andrew's son had been eavesdropping the whole time.

"I accidentally freed Moltor and Flurious from their imprisonment. And now, thanks to me, they, and who knows how many other power-crazed beasts are here – or soon will be – looking for the crown!" Andrew told them, and they looked around as Spencer appeared with lemonade. Andrew went into his safe, and Spencer offered lemonade to the others, but only Ari, Rose and Dax actually took a glass.

"Gee, it's getting late, and I'm sure there's an engine overhaul waiting for me. I'm going to go," Ronny told him.

"Wait!" Andrew spun around, holding the crown in his hands. "Everything I told you is true!" Andrew insisted. "I need your help," he pleaded as Ronny stopped, staring at the large crown. "We need to protect this from falling into the wrong hands!"

"You're rich! Buy an army!" Rose told him with a small laugh.

"An army can't stop them! But you can! The five of you have the physical and mental qualities needed, and I have the technology and the money to fight this evil!" Andrew told them as they frowned at him. "I can turn you into Power Rangers," Will scoffed as Dax let out a laugh.

"Power Rangers?! Yes!" he cheered.

"Personally, I don't work well with team-mates – no offence guys," Will glanced to them, and they shrugged, unsure if they'd work well with him either. "Good luck with your...erm...let's just say good luck," Will smirked, and turned to walk away.

"Bye," unconvinced as well, Rose turned away.

"Wait, please!" Andrew darted forwards and caught the genius' arm. "You're the only ones who can help-"

"Let her go," he glanced around to see Ari pointing a strange phone-like device at him. They all stared at her, stunned at how different she now seemed. Gone was her childish and goofy attitude, and in its place was something dangerous, and ready to attack Andrew. "You know about Briarwood, which means you know what I can do. We may be your only hope, but you can't force them to be Power Rangers against their will," Ari warned him in a careful voice.

"What _is _that?" Rose asked curiously as Andrew released her and stepped back, holding up his hands.

"A magic wand," Ari told her, shrugging as she closed it over and returned it to its pouch. Even after she and her friends had defeated the Master a few months before, they had continued to carry their Mystic Morphers, which still contained their power. It was the only reason she had been allowed to go to see Andrew alone.

"Great, she's as crazy as he is. I'm out of here," Will decided, and the four started to walk off. Andrew then glanced to Ari, who shrugged again, but remained where she stood.

"Spencer, do something!" Andrew pleaded as they started to leave.

"I will show them out sir," Spencer told him, and Ari couldn't help but laugh.

"No, stop them!" Andrew told him.

"Sir, even you cannot make people do what they do not want to do," Spencer told him gently. "I suppose you should be grateful that one of them decided to stay after such a story," he glanced to Ari, who smiled at him. There was a bright flash of light, and the four walking away stopped, jumping back a little.

"He spoke the truth," a figure, glowing golden, appeared. "The fate of your planet, your universe, rests in your hands. I am too weak to go after it myself. Without your help, there will be no more," the figure then faded, and the four turned around to face Andrew again, starting to believe him.

1-2-3-4-5

Standing in the basement far below the mansion itself, the five wore black uniforms, each lined with an individual colour that was to represent their Ranger colour. Lights flickered around them as they stood in a strange machine.

"Team, thank you for accepting my offer," Andrew smiled as he walked towards them. "The uniforms look good on you. Now, as we speak, your bodies' physical and mental capabilities are being enhanced by a DNA resequencer, a Hartford Industries design," he told them. "As your body adapts, you'll soon be able to do things and know things that only moments ago were thought impossible," he told them.

"I could already do that, why do I have to do this. I feel all weird," Ari complained. Her skin was beginning to feel warm and itchy.

"What, with magic?" Will smirked at her.

"Just wait till we're done here, I'll show you magic," Ari warned him, not liking his attitude.

"Am I going to turn into a weird fly or something?" Dax asked nervously as Will just laughed mockingly.

"Not a chance," Andrew laughed at his question. "This is totally harmless. But you are now stronger, and smarter than when you first arrived," he told them as a loud beep rang out, and the lights faded, allowing them to move again. "Welcome to your new base!" Andrew smiled as he raised his arms. "And one thing you should know about me, is that I would never ask you to do anything that I wouldn't do myself," he told them.

"I didn't see you getting your genes scrambled," Ronny raised an eyebrow.

"I'm about to join you right now! I will be the sixth team member. The Red Power Ranger," he walked past, and over to the machine. "Spencer," looking a little nervous, he glanced over to the butler. He nodded, and went to activate the machine.

"Red, really? He doesn't seem like much of a leader," Ari muttered, not sure if she liked the idea of Andrew as their leader.

"Dad?" they all looked around as the elevator opened, and Andrew's son walked out.

"Mack!" Andrew frowned as he looked over. "You need to go home!" he told him sharply.

"I am home," Mack commented as he walked around, looking around the command centre. "Technically several hundred feet below my home...what is this place?" he asked his father curiously.

"I'll explain it all to you later," he sighed, but knew that he wasn't going to chase off his son so easily.

1-2-3-4-5

"This place is huge! I could get lost for days here," Ari commented as she looked around the grounds with wide eyes. Since they would all be staying, they had decided to investigate the area as Andrew spoke with Mack inside.

"So that thing you pointed at Hartford, what was that?" Rose asked Ari curiously.

"I told you, a magic wand," Ari laughed as she jumped down the steps.

"Come on, seriously," Rose followed her down.

"I'm serious," Ari turned to face her, smiling as she walked backwards. "It was my Mystic Morpher," she told Rose, who stopped abruptly.

"Morpher?" Will frowned at her.

"Mystic? Like the Power Rangers in Briarwood?" Ronny asked her curiously, having heard about them. "Wait, _you _were one of them?" she demanded, her mouth hanging open.

"Gold Mystic Ranger," Ari nodded, and hopped up onto the statue. "Oh, and the Gold Ninja Storm and Gold Dino Thunder as well. May as well tell you now. It doesn't stay hidden very long," she shrugged, looking over the grounds in front. Noticing their silence, she looked around and found them all staring at her. "Want me to prove it? I could always turn Will into a sheep," she grinned mischievously, jumping back down.

"Uh, I think we're good for now," Rose laughed, but her shock was clear in her voice. And the disbelief was evident in all their expressions.

"Too bad," Ari shrugged. "Anyone feel different yet?" she asked, deciding to change the subject.

"I just feel itchy," Dax shook his head, scratching his chest. "Maybe I got resequenced with a flea or something," he looked worried as he stood up on the statue where Ari had been.

"Maybe you've seen too many movies," Ronny laughed.

"Wait!" Will, who had been walking on, stopping suddenly, putting a hand to his head. "Did you guys hear that?" he asked curiously. "It's so loud," he groaned. The other four looked blank, not hearing anything but the birds. "And my eyesight...it's telescopular!" Will laughed, walked towards where he seemed to hear the noise. "It's coming from over there!" he told them as he walked along the grounds.

"Telescopular? That's not a word," Rose told him with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe not, but that's what it is, like right now I see something moving in those bushes!" Will yelled, and the red creatures they had seen in the footage Andrew had shown them appeared.

"Oh, that is a lot," Ari frowned as she walked forwards, past the others. "Good thing it's a nice day!" she laughed, and as the Lava Lizards rushed at her, light flickered to life in her hands, and she hurled energy-balls at the monsters.

"Uh, what was that?" Dax asked her curiously as those she hit went down hard.

"Dino powers. Told you I can already do things normal people can't," Ari grinned, and shot at the other Lava Lizards. She began to fight off the monsters, with spinning kicks and punches, but several got past her, forcing the other four to start attempting to fight as well. The sun ninja fought off the monsters as best as she could, but without a weapon, she couldn't take them down faster than others took the place of the fallen, and Ari was tossed to the ground with the others.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not just gonna sit here, and be lizard food," Ronny growled, pushing herself to her feet. She smirked a little, and something seemed to change in her. She ran at the Lava Lizards, suddenly becoming a yellow blur, easily taking out the monsters with incredible speed.

"Oh, super speed! Now that's a cool power!" Ari laughed as the others got to their feet.

"How did you do that?" Dax asked, looking amazed.

"I don't know! But I'm guessing my genes just resequenced!" Ronny laughed. "Look out Dax!" she cried suddenly, and they looked around to see a Lava Lizard running for them. As Rose, Will and Ari dove aside, Dax leapt into the air, and just kept going. He let out a cry as he shot up several feet, before landing and taking off straight away, taking out several monsters.

"My legs are like springs!" Dax laughed as he bounced. Nearby, Rose took on more Lava Lizards, before becoming invisible. She took out the two attacking her, and Ari frowned a little as she created a shield to defend herself.

"So what's my power?" she wondered, shaking out her hands as if to activate it. When nothing happened, and the shield shattered, she groaned. "Come on! I want a cool power too!" she whined, knocking the Lava Lizard to the ground with a quick kick.

"Rangers!" she looked around as Spencer and Mack stood nearby. "You've to leave right away. You four will need to ride by yourselves," he looked to Dax, Will, Ronny and Ari, who nodded. "You'll find the vehicles in the garage, Rose, you come with me," Spencer instructed as the other four ran off.

1-2-3-4-5

Ari cheered a little as she shot along on a bike alongside Ronny and Will, while Dax rode on an ATV. They drove as quickly as they could away from the mansion, aware that it was no longer safe from the monsters, but before long, they came across another problem, and skidded to a stop.

"The lizards are behind us, so who are these guys?" Will demanded as he pointed to the ice-like monsters.

"I don't think they're the welcoming committee," Dax gulped.

"Well from what I gather, the Lava Lizards are Moltor's minions, which makes these guys, uh, Flurious' dudes," Ari frowned as she tossed her helmet aside.

"Later," Andrew told them, and opened a case. "These are your Overdrive Trackers. These are what will morph you into Power Rangers," he explained as he passed each of the five their morphers. "Overdrive Accelerate is the activation code," he added. "Let's do it," they nodded, and ran off to fight the Chillers.

"I don't know about you guys, but we can't wait for Hartford!" Will told them as they faced off against them.

"Let's do this!" Ari called, spinning the Tracker in her hand.

"OVERDRIVE, ACCELERATE!" they activated their morphers, and Ari felt the familiar strength surge through her. With a laugh, she shot forwards to meet the monsters that charged towards them, and was closely followed by the others of her team. All surprised at their new strength, the Rangers easily fought off the Chillers, and the next thing they knew, Mack was morphing into the Red suit to save his father from the Lava Lizards that had ambushed him.

"It's Mack!" Rose called as he held out his hand.

"Drive Lance!" he summoned a powerful weapon, swinging it around with ease. As he fought of the Chillers around him, the others turned to their opponents.

"Drive Slammer!" Will called on a black hammer.

"Drive Vortex!" Dax called on a strange blue blaster that allowed him to fly around.

"Drive Claws!" Ronny went up next, summoning yellow claws that resembled digger claws to attack her enemies.

"Drive Geyser!" Rose summoned a pink blaster, leaping through the air.

"Drive Blades!" Ari summoned a pair of golden swords, and cheered. "Nothing better than what I know!" she laughed, and shot at the monsters, spinning to take out those around her.

"Red Line Time!" Mack shot through the last of the Lava Lizards as the others took out the Chillers.

"Better go save Hartford," Ari commented as she rested one of her swords on her shoulder.

1-2-3-4-5

Moltor tossed Andrew to the ground, attempting to get the crown from the adventurer, and with a quick blast of his weapon, Mack sent the red creature flying.

"Dad!" he yelled as he sprinted towards his fallen father. "Back off," Mack snarled as he stood protectively in front of his father, along with the other five. A couple of Lava Lizards approached Moltor as he got back to his feet, and handed over the crown that had been in Spencer's possession.

"The crown is mine!" Moltor laughed.

"I'm sorry sir," they looked around as Spencer staggered over, a hand over his injured arm. "They overpowered me," he groaned.

"The choice is yours, _Rangers_, go after me and the crown, or..." he turned, and blasted the mountain, destroying the top and revealing it to be a volcano. "Or save the city below. You wanna be heroes? Be heroes!" he laughed, and turned around, disappearing in a flash of light. Lava began to flow down towards the city below.

"Dad, what do we do?" Mack looked to his father in horror, but Andrew didn't respond, looking just as horrified.

* * *

><p><strong>Depending on if I get chapter 7 finished, I will attempt to update tomorrow night!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think!**

**Please review!**


	2. Kick Into Overdrive Part 2

**Thanks everyone who reviewed/favourited/followed the first chapter, I hope you continue to enjoy this fic!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Kick Into Overdrive Part 2<span>

"We can't let him get away! We _have _to go after the crown!" Will yelled furiously as the Rangers stood with Spencer and Andrew demorphed.

"No, there are people to be saved first," Andrew told him sharply.

"But the crown!" Ronny cried.

"It wasn't the real crown," Andrew told her quietly, and they all stopped instantly. "Now, you need to split up," he ordered them.

"Hang on a second," Ari spoke up first. "We were fighting those things to protect that crown, we were putting our lives at risk, you should have told us that it wasn't the real deal," she growled. She hated being misled. "Spencer got hurt because of it," she looked to the butler, who was still holding his arm.

"We will discuss it later Ari, we have a very real problem going on over there," he pointed to the city as lava slowly flowed down. "Rose, Ronny and Dax, find a way to stop the volcano at the source," Andrew turned to the Yellow, Pink and Blue Rangers.

"Let's go!" Rose nodded to the pair, and they ran off to try and stop the volcano.

"Alright, then me, Ari and Mack will go into town to see-"

"Wait," Andrew interrupted the Black Ranger. "Mack has done enough," he told them.

"No dad," Mack shook his head quickly. "I started this, I'm gonna finish it," he smiled at his dad, and looked to Will. He nodded, and they hurried off.

"Oh, one last thing," Ari stopped, and turned back. She ran back over to Spencer, who looked at the teenager who was slightly taller than he was. She put her hands on his injured arm. "_Finishio_," she cast a spell of fixing, and under her hands glowed golden for a moment. The butler's eyes widened as his arm suddenly felt fine. Without waiting, Ari turned and ran past Mack and Will, who were both staring with wide eyes. "Come on!" she yelled behind her, and they followed her down into the city.

1-2-3-4-5

Morphed and ready to help the screaming population of San Angeles, the three Rangers ran towards the screaming.

"Split up, we'll help more people that way," Ari called to the other two.

"Alright!" Mack nodded, and turned down a different way. Will did the same, and Ari kept running down the street. Hearing loud wailing nearby, the Gold Ranger skidded to a stop and looked around. Aware that the lava was approaching, she scanned her surroundings with the instincts she had honed during her years in the Celestial Academy. Pinpointing where the wailing was coming from, Ari spotted a child hiding in the playground nearby.

"Hey there," the girl stopped crying and looked up, tears dripping from her face as she saw the Gold Ranger crouched in front of her. "How about we get you out of here?" she asked, offering a hand. The little girl nodded, and took her hand, allowing her to haul her into her arms. "Is there anyone else around?" Ari asked her gently.

"N-no," she shook her head, and Ari tightened her grip a little.

"Ok, hold on tight and keep your face hidden, we're gonna go super fast," she told the girl, who nodded and obliged. Ari tensed for a moment, before taking off, her ninja powers kicking in and allowing her to streak uphill and away from where the lava could reach her. The little girl gasped, and it was lost in the wind, and within minutes, they were up the top of the hill, and someone was crying out.

"Mara! Oh thank god!" Ari looked around to see a couple sprinting over. The girl in her arms looked up, and with a cry, she threw herself at her parents. "Thank you, thank you so much," the pair told Ari repeatedly as they hugged their daughter. Without responding, Ari took off to help others around the city. Hearing more screams, Ari hurried towards them and met up with Will and Mack, standing in front of a crowd who were now cornered by the lava.

"They're cornered!" Will realised with a groan. "Now what?" he looked around for anything that would help.

"I know! Do you have your Slammer handy?" Mack turned to the Black Ranger.

"Oh yeah! Drive Slammer!" Will called on his large hammer. "It's right here!" he spun it before resting it over his shoulder.

"Nice, now slam something!" Mack instructed, and with a yell, Will hit the ground with the Slammer, splitting the ground open and causing the lava to pour into the crack instead. The crowd cheered as Mack and Will high-fived.

"Now there's a leader," Ari clapped a hand on Mack's shoulder, smiling under her helmet.

1-2-3-4-5

"We did what Moltor asked us to do!" Dax, still bouncing from the adrenaline, smiled with excitement. "Be heroes!" he laughed.

"But the bad guys got away," Will frowned.

"There will be another day," Andrew told him calmly. "But today, today you guys were great!" he smiled widely at them.

"We were great? Mack was the one who was great!" Rose told Andrew, whose smile instantly dropped. "He led us to victory and saved everyone's skin, including yours," the Pink Ranger told him as the others smiled at Mack, who gave a bashful smile in response.

"He was the one who had the idea of using Will's Drive Slammer to get rid of the lava. He saved those people back there," Ari spoke up, her arms folded. She was still annoyed at Andrew for not telling them of the fake crown.

"Yes, great job Mack, you wanted to be a Ranger, and you were one," Mack smiled at his father. "But now it's time to put away that fantasy," Mack's smile dropped as Andrew walked over and took the morpher. "I'll take that," he spoke gently, and walked away.

"But...dad!" Mack yelled, but Andrew ignored him.

"Hey, wait a second," Ari stepped between him and the way back up to the mansion. "Ignoring the fact that you're crushing your son's dream here, just what do you think you're doing?" she asked, frowning at Andrew.

"Ari, you don't understand-"

"The hell I don't!" they all watched as Ari yelled at Andrew, taking even him by surprise. "Every Ranger team has had a leader, a Red Ranger, and I'm sorry, but that's not you. Since we got here, you haven't been able to lead us even a little. You hid the fact that you had a fake crown, you didn't share the plan like a leader would! Mack was our leader for an hour at best, and we saved the city _and_ your sorry ass!" Ari exclaimed.

"Whoa, Ari is pretty scary," Dax whispered, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Ari, you may have experience with this after your time in Briarwood-"

"And in Blue Bay Harbour and Reefside," Andrew stopped, his jaw hanging open at her words.

"What does she mean?" Mack whispered to Ronny.

"She says she's been a Ranger three times before," the Yellow Ranger whispered back, and Mack looked up at Ari with wide eyes as she faced off against his father.

"Ari, my decision on this is final. Mack is not going to be the Red Ranger again," Andrew's resolve hardened, and he walked around her. "I'll be upstairs in my office," he told them, and she groaned as he walked up the stairs.

"He'll see sense, I hope," Ari offered a weak smile to Mack, who smiled thankfully at her for sticking up for him, even if he doubted that his father would change his mind.

1-2-3-4-5

While Mack had gone off to sit outside, the five Rangers remained in the command centre. Even Ari, who was still annoyed at Andrew, remained with them, despite her discomfort with being underground. She sat on the ground cross-legged, examining her new morpher curiously.

"Incredible!" Ari looked up at Will's shout. "I thought only the defence department had this type of tracking capability," he commented as the four other Rangers played with the equipment.

"This one is way better," Rose grinned, standing at the computer. "It's got a network of 27 satellites, wide-area augmentation system, parallel multi-channel design, and a differential GPS accurate to one inch or less," the new Pink Ranger then paused and looked around to find everyone staring at her. "What?" she frowned. "Oh, I guess I'm the only one who memorised the data manual," she grinned playfully.

"Who reads a manual this day in age?" Ari laughed as she stood up and walked over. "And forget that, if we're Power Rangers, then we've got Zords. That's what I wanna see," she stood beside the other two females.

"That's what I'd like to know. I want to see what these amazing vehicles are like," Ronny leaned over the console and hit a button. Instantly the screen changed to reveal the Zords. All of them breathed in awe.

"I think you found them," Dax grinned.

"Those are for us?" Rose couldn't hide her own excitement.

"I may need to lie down a minute..." Ronny breathed. Ari giggled, patting her shoulder. Even she couldn't take her eyes off the new Zords, which were entirely different to the Swan and Plesio Zords that she had piloted in the past. Ari was looking forward to piloting a new Zord, after a year spent transforming into her Griffin Titan.

"So Ari, you figure out what your new power is?" the Gold Ranger looked up as Will smirked over her shoulder. Irritated by his arrogance, she felt her face burn red, and turned away.

"I'm sure it'll show itself when you need it, like ours did," Rose smiled at her confidently.

"But all of ours showed up when those lizards attacked this place," Dax frowned at her.

"Yeah, but Ari didn't really need the help to beat them, did she?" Ronny nudged Ari, who couldn't help but smile. Her face was still red, but now more from pride than embarrassment. Though, she did still wonder what her new power could be.

"Guys! Something's wrong!" they all looked around as the doors to the lift opened and Mack rushed out. Spencer followed at a slower pace, but looked just as worried. "It's my dad. He's gone, and his office is trashed. It's gotta be those lava freaks who took him," Mack explained as they all walked over quickly.

"At least he has his locator watch with him," Spencer attempted to soothe the flustered young man. "That is...if he hasn't broken it already..." he considered.

"I'll program a search pattern starting with the west-coast grid," Rose spoke up. "I can widen it if necessary," she added.

"Mack, it's gonna be ok," he looked up as Ari approached him, giving a small smile. "We'll find your dad," she told him confidently.

"Thanks," he managed a small smile back. "I just wish he hadn't taken the Red Tracker," Mack sighed again.

"Ah yes, the Tracker...what a pity it's in your father's office...locked in a full proof safe," Spencer spoke loudly and deliberately. "_Impossible _to crack," he added, before looking around at Will, who had glanced around curiously at his words. "Impossible," Spencer repeated, and a smirk returned to Will's face. Without a word, he walked into the lift, and disappeared back upstairs.

1-2-3-4-5

"Found him!" Rose finally called out as the program she had designed picked up Andrew Hartford's position, an hour after she had started searching.

"Ah, wonder of wonders," Spencer clapped his hands together in relief. "For once Mr Hartford remembered his locator watch," he smiled brightly.

"Rotuma Island...never heard of it," Ronny frowned as the screen showed an image of the island where Hartford had been taken to.

"It's a remote island in Australasia, approximately 465km north of Fiji," Ari explained, glancing to the others. When they looked surprised at her knowledge, she frowned. "What? I know stuff," she told them defensively.

"Now what I don't know, is how we're gonna get all the way over there," Rose frowned.

"Well the fastest way would be to use the Special Hydro-Aero Recon Craft," Spencer spoke up again. The Butler's eyes slid to Ronny. "Which Mr Hartford loves to call...the S.H.A.R.C.," he pressed a button to reveal a small vehicle that was built to go both above and below the water.

"_Sweet_!" Ronny lit up with excitement. "I'm driving," she told them.

"Yeah, I'm going too," Mack nodded. "Don't try to stop me Spencer," he told the Butler sternly when he looked around quickly.

"I wouldn't dare!" Spencer looked insulted.

"Hey hotshot!" they all looked around at Will. "If you're coming along, you might need this," the Black Ranger revealed the Red Tracker.

"My Tracker!" Mack lit up, smiling as the others laughed in disbelief.

"You did it!" Ronny grinned. Will then tossed Mack the Tracker, and the young man caught it easily.

"Was there a doubt?" Will smirked.

"Let's get going. I've not got good experience with islands, so I'd like to make this a brief trip," Ari told them as Ronny made a beeline to where the S.H.A.R.C. was held.

"How could you not have good experiences with islands?" Dax frowned as he followed the Gold Ranger.

"Portico Island. It sucked," Ari shrugged briefly.

"Never heard of it," Mack shrugged.

"I have, it's a myth," Rose frowned at Ari. "An island that rises up from the bottom of the ocean every two hundred years and then sinks down again. No way it exists, at least not without some sort of reaction," the genius added, and Ari laughed lightly, turning her green eyes on her.

"You mean like how the temperature in Blue Bay Harbour and other coastal cities plummeted to a record breaking cold?" she suggested, and sped up her pace to catch up to Ronny.

1-2-3-4-5

The S.H.A.R.C flew over the ocean, skimming the water as Ronny occasionally made excited noises from the front.

"This baby _rips_!" the Yellow Ranger cheered.

"We're getting close," Dax told the five in the back. Rose turned to the console behind her, and hit a series of buttons.

"Setting course for Rotuma Island," she called to the two steering.

"Got it!" Will nodded.

"Can't we go any faster?" Mack asked, worried for his father's safety.

"You just said the magic word," Ronny smirked, and the entire aircraft jerked as Ronny boosted the speed, cheering loudly.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna hurl," Ari groaned, putting a hand over her face as the S.H.A.R.C. jerked wildly.

1-2-3-4-5

Finally the six arrived on Rotuma Island, looking around curiously for any sign of Mr Hartford, or his kidnappers.

"Now what?" Ronny asked with a frown.

"Now we look around," Mack shrugged.

"Allow me," they stopped as Will stepped in front of them, calling on his new powers. After a moment, he blinked. "I think I found it. There's a cave entrance on the west side of that volcano," Will pointed to where he had spotted a cave. He then paused, and stopped Mack as the young man went to start walking again. "But wait, I think I heard..." as he went to warn them, large red monsters leapt from the grass. "Lava Lizards!" he yelled as they rushed towards the six.

"Sentries. Means Will's right about that volcano cave," Ari walked forwards, her hands lighting up. She tossed the energy-balls at the monsters, and ran to meet the monsters as two fell down, squelching in the damp sand. The Rangers began to fight off the monsters, and Ari flipped backwards to dodge their attacks. She kicked out, and knocked another back. "Can you guys handle these losers?" she looked around as the others used their new powers to overpower their attacks.

"Of course!" Will nodded confidently.

"I'm heading to the cave!" Ari told them.

"It'll take too long!" Mack shook his head.

"Clearly you've never heard of Ninja-streaking," Ari smirked as she flipped another Lava Lizard. She then shot off, speeding away from the fight on the beach, and towards the volcano cave. She ran into the cave, just as she heard Mr Hartford's scream. She ran inside to see him falling towards the lava, and her eyes widened. Holding out her hand, she cast a spell, and he disappeared.

"_What_?!" Moltor roared furiously as Mr Hartford reappeared beside Ari. He stumbled, and would have fallen, if not for the Gold Ranger, who grinned as she caught his arm.

"You know, when I learnt that spell, it was to annoy Nick when he got back to Briarwood. Who knew it would be so handy?" she asked with a laugh. The man beside her frowned, before the Lava Lizards attacked them. Ari spun and kicked them, before raising a shield to stop the blades as they swung at both her and Mr Hartford. "Let's go!" she called to the man, who nodded. As they ran back through the cave, it suddenly began to quake as Moltor's roar echoed towards them.

"Watch out!" Mr Hartford yelled, grabbing the girl and pulling her back as a massive rock crashed down, blocking the way out. When they spun around to turn back, another rock crashed down, plunging them into darkness.

"Well..this is great," Ari groaned, reaching out and touching the rocks in front of her. "But at least they didn't squish us!" she decided, and the man beside her stared at where he thought she was standing.

"You have a strange way of thinking," he told her. Ari started to laugh.

"So everyone tells me," she nodded, before a strange golden light illuminated their prison. "What?" Ari blinked, looking down to see her hands were glowing brightly. She felt a warmth spread all over as the light grew brighter. She looked around to see Mr Hartford squinting at her as the bright light stung his eyes. "Let me guess, my genes just resequenced?" she grinned.

"Looks like it," he nodded.

"It kinda feels like..." Ari frowned, before her eyes widened. "Like my Dino Powers are active," she summoned an energy-ball, and it shone even brighter as she laughed. "You might want to stay back, this is gonna be good," she warned, and hurled it at the rock. It exploded, making shards fly around. A dust cloud rose up, and they began to cough. "Whoops, that may have been a little too much power," Ari mused as she managed to catch her breath.

"You don't like to think things through, do you?" Mr Hartford raised an eyebrow at her.

"No time for that! Now let's go!" Ari ran from the cave through the hole that she had created. Shaking his head, the man followed her back down to the beach, where he was stunned to see Mack fighting off the Lava Lizards with the others.

"Mack, what are you doing here?!" he yelled as he ran to his son.

"Saving your butt!" Mack laughed as he shoved the two Lava Lizards back, and dodged the blade of another.

"I thought I told you-" before Mr Hartford could finish yelling at his son, Moltor landed nearby, and the Lava Lizards grouped around him.

"You'll never escape this island!" the monster declared.

"Great," Ronny rolled her eyes, and shoved another Lava Lizard aside. "Here comes hot-head again," she complained. Mack lifted his Tracker, but his dad caught his arm.

"Mack, how did you..."

"Sorry dad, you'll have to finish yelling at me later," Mack grinned. He and Ari ran to join the others, and they stood together. "Ready?" he called as he lifted his morpher.

"Ready!"

"OVERDRIVE, ACCELERATE!" they morphed into their respective colours, and summoned their swords. As Mack faced Moltor, the others fought off the Lava Lizards, striking them down with powerful blows. Ari laughed as she dodged another of the monsters, and slashed up, making it screech as her blade raked up its chest. She flipped through the air, and landed behind another one, kicking backwards before spinning around and slashing across its back.

"Come on, we gotta get outta here!" Mr Hartford yelled as they took out the last of the Lava Lizards. Mack knocked Moltor flying, and they made a run for it. Running into the S.H.A.R.C., the Rangers and Mr Hartford escaped as Moltor got back to his feet.

"You'll pay for this!" he roared after them. "My creature will destroy this island, and the people who live here!" Moltor declared furiously. "I'll show these humans not to mess with me!" he yelled as he watched the aircraft disappear into the distance.

1-2-3-4-5

"Thank goodness you're alright sir," Spencer walked with Mr Hartford as the Rangers followed behind them. "I was really getting quite worried about you," he told him as they stopped in the middle of the base.

"Spencer?" Mr Hartford smirked. "Are you turning into a softie in your old age?" he teased, and Spencer frowned.

"_Never_, sir," he looked insulted at the idea. The Rangers laughed, before the computer began to beep loudly.

"A giant sea-creature is attacking Rotuma Island," Mr Hartford frowned as they approached the screen to see a large monster attacking.

"You know, I almost missed the giant monsters attacking cities," Ari rolled her eyes, before nudging Ronny. "You know what that means?" Ronny's eyes lit up.

"Sounds like it's time for the big stuff," she looked to Mr Hartford hopefully.

"Alright Ronny. Guys, get your DriveMax Zords and go," he nodded, and the Yellow Ranger cheered loudly. They grabbed their cases, and as Mack went to join them, Mr Hartford caught his arm.

"Dad, they need my help," Mack pleaded as they looked around. Mr Hartford looked torn, wanting nothing more than to protect his son, but he knew he was right. Sighing, he nodded, letting go of his arm.

"Mack!" he called as Mack grabbed the last case that would connect to his Zord. "Be careful," Mr Hartford requested.

"Come on Rangers!" Mack didn't respond, instead going with his team to stop the giant monster.

"DUMP DRIVER!"

"SPEED DRIVER!"

"GIRO DRIVER!"

"DOZER DRIVER!"

"SUB DRIVER!"

"JET DRIVER!"

"DRIVEMAX ZORDS, MOVE OUT!" they all began to leave the Zord Bay.

"_I'm programming the co-ordinates to the island into your Zords_," Mr Hartford's voice crackled over the intercom. "_Hurry Rangers_!"

The monster roared as it burst from the trees, having heard their approach. Mack cheered as he latched onto it, forcing it to stop.

"I don't think so pal," he called, and shoved him back. "That slowed him down, now lets stop him for good!"

"Right!"

"DRIVEMAX MEGAZORD, ACTIVATE!" they called on their Megazord, and moved from their individual cockpit, to the main one, where they reattached their steering wheels. "DriveMax Megazord, Assembly Complete!" Mack called as the Megazord held two weapons. Using the shovel, it began to dig, showering the monster in dirt and rubble.

"Drive Digger, Sabre Mode!" holding the sabre ready, they called on its power, and slashed down, destroying the monster easily. They cheered, but suddenly the monster got back up.

"Ok, that's different," Ari gulped, and they were struck from behind.

"_He's set up a device on that shield_!" Mr Hartford warned.

"That thing's gonna blow!" Rose realised as the Megazord creaked loudly.

"We've gotta get away from it!" Dax yelled.

"But if we let it blow up here, the island will be destroyed!" Ari reminded them.

"Let's toss it!" Mack decided, and the Megazord swung a leg up, catching the monster and throwing it into the air. It exploded, and this time, didn't return.

1-2-3-4-5

Mack stood in the Resequencer, excited to be gaining a power like the others. Red lights flickered around him as the other five watched with smiles.

"So Ari, did you figure out what your power is?" Will looked to the Gold Ranger.

"It's a boost to my Dino Powers," Ari grinned. When they all looked at her curiously, she shrugged. "When I'm underground, or if it's night, or if darkness blocks out the sun like the Ten Terrors were so fond of doing, they wouldn't work. I drew power from the sun itself," she explained.

"And now?" Rose asked, and jumped back when Ari started to glow.

"I'm a night-light!" she declared, and they all started to laugh. The lights around Mack then faded, and he looked over to Spencer.

"Your DNA resequencing is now completed sir," Spencer held out the jacket of Mack's new uniform, which was lined with red.

"I don't feel any different," Mack told him as he pulled on the jacket.

"It takes a few minutes to kick in," Ronny smiled at him.

"It's great to have you on the team," Rose told him, and he smiled at her as she held out his tracker. Ari elbowed Ronny, and they smirked to each other. They could see Rose's obvious attraction to their new leader.

"I can't believe this is really happening," Mack laughed as he attached his morpher to his arm. He then frowned, looking down. "Hold on..." he reached out, and lifted Spencer into the air. They all started to laugh as Spencer sighed.

"When I asked for a raise, this is hardly what I had in mind," the Butler complained.

"I see you've given Mack his enhanced powers," they looked around, still laughing, as Mr Hartford spoke. "You can put Spencer down now," he suggested. Mack nodded with a grin, and set the man down. He walked over to his boss, whispering to him before standing behind him. "Listen up Rangers, it's time to get to work. Our enemies have the crown, now they're gonna be after the jewels. It's gonna be the mission of Operation Overdrive to find them first!" he told the team, who cheered confidently, ready for anything.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be more to Ari's power revealed within the next few chapters!<strong>

**I will attempt to update again on Saturday or Sunday, assuming I get chapter 8 finished.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think!**

**Please review!**


	3. The Underwater World

**Yay update! So I decided rather short notice that I'm gonna go to Dublin for a friend's birthday tomorrow, so I doubt I'll get anything written for a while...but I decided to update anyway!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: The Underwater World<span>

"It's a waste of man power!" Will complained for what seemed like the 100th time. The others just let him complain. "Why would Andrew send all five of us to grab a single book when I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself?" he wondered.

"Just think of it like a field trip," Rose grinned as she looked up from the book she was reading.

"Yeah, if there's one thing I know about my dad, he's got a reason for everything," Mack told the Black Ranger who led the way.

"Oh, can we get ice cream when we're done?" Ari asked hopefully.

"I like that idea," Ronny grinned, linking arms with Ari.

"Me too," Mack laughed as Will just rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" they looked up at Dax as he did a handstand by the fountain, before almost overbalancing and flipping off, landing on his feet. Mack, Ronny and Ari applauded while Rose laughed; her hands full carrying the large book. Will looked mildly impressed, before he suddenly frowned, putting his hand to his ear. He walked off, and the others stopped applauding Dax. They watched as Will morphed and leapt into the air, catching a man who had fallen from a building. As he landed, he demorphed, and the man thanked him before walking off.

"Hey, what's the big deal running off without us?" Ronny demanded as they caught up to him.

"Sorry guys," Will just shrugged, smirking. "But I'm used to working alone. What can I say? I'm a one-man show," he shrugged.

"Are you crazy?!" the proud smirk was wiped from his face when Ari shoved him. "You just revealed yourself to that guy! That's one of the most important rules of being a Ranger. You don't show your face when you're morphed. Ok yeah I'm kind of a hypocrite but come on!" Ari exclaimed loudly. She couldn't believe that Will had not only gone off alone to be a hero, but he had revealed his Ranger identity in the process.

"Stop worrying, I doubt that guy even realised what happened," Will just rolled his eyes and walked past her, ruffling her hair as he passed. Mack grabbed the girl and restrained her as she lunged for the arrogant Ranger, and they all watched, worried as Will headed back for the mansion.

1-2-3-4-5

"Oh good, you're back," Andrew looked up from what he was doing as the Rangers returned to base. Will led the way, carrying the book that Rose had been reading the entire way back. "While using the satellites to comb the ocean floor, I think I found something of interest," he told them, excited to show them. Will's arrogant smirk faded when he noticed the book in the man's hands.

"That's the same book!" he realised. "You sent us to get a book you already have?" he started to laugh as Andrew's smile faded and he looked down.

"I told you before we left that he already has everything," Ari muttered.

"I thought I misplaced it," Andrew admitted with a sheepish smile. "Thanks anyway, good job," he took the book from them.

"What did you find dad?" Mack asked as his father turned back to the computer.

"Atlantis?" Rose gasped as she saw the screen.

"No way," Ari stood beside her, staring at the screen.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think so," Andrew was quivering with excitement. "Look at this," he moved to the globe. "If the telemetry is correct, then these ruins are over ten thousand years old," he explained.

"So what? My socks are that old," Ronny rolled her eyes.

"They _smell _that old," Ari muttered, and was elbowed by the Yellow Ranger.

"Atlantis was the domain of Neptune, God of the Sea," Rose explained with a smile.

"And a possible resting place for one of the jewels," Andrew added. "I'm getting a very faint jewel signature here," he pointed to a spot on the screen that was glowing a different colour to the rest of the map.

"Looks like we're going swimming!" Dax cheered, making Ronny laugh.

"I'll go alone. It'll be much faster," Will volunteered, his smirk returning.

"Hey, no way hotshot," Ronny slapped his shoulder. "I'm coming too," she told him as he glanced at her.

"Enough," Andrew rolled his eyes. "You'll all go together. It's dangerous out there. You'll need your team," he told Will firmly.

"But-"

"Will, you don't work alone anymore," Andrew cut him off, reminding him gently. The rest of the team nodded. "If you find something down there, use your Tracker's sensory program to source the jewels. I'll fuel the S.H.A.R.C, and the flight plan is programmed into the mainframe. Stick to the flight plan. You don't want Flurious or Moltor following you," he reminded them of the threats still around. Will rolled his eyes, and they nodded, hurrying off to the S.H.A.R.C. to start their new mission.

1-2-3-4-5

"This is so sweet!" Ronny grinned with excitement as she looked to Will, who was sitting next to her in the cockpit of the aircraft. "I can't wait to turn off that autopilot," she watched the sky as they flew towards their destination.

"Why wait?" Will grinned, leaning back in his seat. "Let's see what this puppy can do," he reached out to switch off the autopilot, but Ronny slapped his hand away.

"No way. Andrew said stick to the flight plan," she told him firmly.

"I'm not used to people telling me no," Will frowned back at her.

"Well get used to it. No," Ronny replied sternly. Will smirked, and the moment that Ronny turned her attention back to the sky, Will pressed the button. The S.H.A.R.C. jerked violently, and began to move much faster.

"_WILL_!" everyone else yelled.

"We are now free to fly around the world!" Will laughed loudly as they were all thrown about, only remaining in their seats due to their seatbelts.

"_Deviating from flight plan_," the computer announced. Everyone was yelling as they flew over an ice-covered island, and as they flew over the sea again, a blizzard started up, throwing them around even more.

"Where'd this storm come from?!" Will shouted in confusion.

"I've had enough of this!" Ari yelled, her hands starting to glow. Finally the airship slowed, and landed with a large thud on the sands of a large beach. "You're welcome," Ari yanked her seatbelt off and stormed from the ship. The others staggered after her, all looking as if they were about to throw up.

"What a bunch of babies," Will rolled his eyes as he stepped off, but looked a little woozy himself.

"Just so you know Will, I have punched people I like a lot more than I like you, for a lot less," Ari turned to him, and he flinched as his eyes stung from looking at her. As her anger grew, Ari's glowing grew out of her control. "As Mr Hartford warned us, deviating from the flight plan has earned us Flurious' attention. Great work, idiot," she told him, but Will just rolled his eyes and turned away from her as he lifted his Tracker from his arm.

"Spencer, send the Zords," Will requested.

"Next time you want to take a detour," Dax swayed as he approached the Black Ranger. "You might want to tell the rest of us," he suggested, before falling face-first into the sand.

1-2-3-4-5

When the Zords reached the Rangers, all of whom were still annoyed with Will, they split up. While Ronny, Will and Rose went under the sea in Rose's Sub Driver, Mack, Dax and Ari remained on land.

"Man, I really wanted to go," Ari complained from her Jet Driver.

"Well maybe if you knew how to swim, you could go," Dax snickered.

"Well maybe if you don't shut up, I'll send you down to Atlantis myself," Ari growled at him, blushing under her helmet.

"How do you not know how to swim?" Mack was grinning as well.

"Would you like to join Dax?" Ari threatened him next, and the two male Rangers just laughed at her.

"Be careful guys," Mack stopped laughing to speak to the other three over the intercom, and their image appeared on their consoles. "Those ruins are over 10,000 years old," he reminded them.

"You don't want to upset Neptune, God of the Sea," Dax added with a laugh.

"_Or anyone else for that matter_," Ronny pointed to Will, who shoved her back lightly.

"_Please_," he scoffed. "_I don't believe in myths_," he muttered.

"Remember guys, you're looking for the Great Temple. The Jewel should be inside," Mack told them, ignoring Will's attitude. Rose carefully moved the rocks out of the way, opening up a way into the temple. "Will, take Ronny with you. Just in case something goes wrong," Mack told the Black Ranger, who sighed.

"_Mack, I'm a little worried about Will_," Rose admitted as Ronny and Will made their way into the ruins.

"He'll be fine, he's just used to working alone," Mack shrugged.

1-2-3-4-5

"Guys, I'm getting pretty bored," Dax complained from his Zord, leaning back and waiting for Ronny and Will to report back to them.

"I hear that," Ari was sitting sideways across her seat, putting her hands behind her head. "Wanna play 20 Questions?" she asked, but before she could receive a response, the ground began to shake violently, seeming to be coming from the sea.

"Oh no! I think they're in trouble!" Mack realised.

"The whole place is rising up!" Dax yelled.

"Get me outta here!" Rose cried as she appeared on their screens. As Rose surfaced, so did the temple, and Dax and Ari flew over Rose's Sub Diver. They caught her, and pulled her from the water.

"I'm going in!" Mack drove towards the temple to save Ronny and Will, using his Zord to free them from the hands that had grabbed them before pulling them out of the temple.

"There they are!" Dax, Rose and Ari ran to where Will and Ronny had been dumped unceremoniously from Mack's Dump Driver.

"I've lived in some dumps but this is ridiculous," Ronny complained as they dug their way out of the dirt pile they were in.

"Will, Ronny! You guys alright?" Mack called from the Dump Driver. He leapt down in front of them as they pulled themselves free.

"Yeah, _I _had it under control," Will snapped at him.

"Oh really?" Dax lifted a rock as Ronny overbalanced and rolled down to where Mack was standing. "If that's control, I'd hate to see trouble," the Blue Ranger grinned as Will jumped down.

"Dax, I've been doing this sort of thing for a long time," Will told him confidently.

"Really? You've been wandering into ruins that up until a few hours ago were a complete myth, and causing them to rise up from the ocean and almost kill you and Ronny?" Ari asked him, sounding innocent.

"It wasn't that bad! Like I said, I had it under control," Will told her sharply. Ari folded her arms, and glanced to Mack, who had rescued the pair. The Red Ranger just shrugged, knowing that Will had not had it under control, but didn't say anything as Will walked past, bumping Ari's shoulder hard as he walked over to the cliffside and looked out at the sea. "Ok, things don't always go as expected. You have to be ready to improvise," he told them calmly.

"Improvise?" Ronny pushed herself up and ran over to him. "Is that what you call-"

"Ronny!" Will hissed at her, shutting her up.

"So, what about the Jewel?" Mack asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Well, I think we can assume that the temple is booby-trapped, we should go together," Rose suggested.

"Hmm...me first!" Will shoved past them, with Ronny close behind him.

"Not without me!" the other four groaned, and followed them up to the temple.

"Wait up guys!" Mack yelled, but the two didn't slow down. They ran into the temple, calling for the others to follow them, and started to look for any sign of the Jewel they were searching for. Faster from years of training, Ari sped up, and reached Will and Ronny as they stood looking over a large bridge at lava far below.

"Enough of this, we need to stick together. This place is dangerous," she told them as she reached them. They looked around at her, surprised that she had caught up.

"Look, there it is!" ignoring her as usual, Will pointed ahead to a shrine across the bridge. "And it's all mine. Race ya!" he laughed to Ronny, but Ari grabbed him and yanked him back.

"I just said to stop!" she pulled at him as he struggled to keep going. "That bridge is at least 10,000 years old Will, who knows if it'll stand your weight!" Ari pleaded as she tried to stop him.

"Will, maybe you should listen to her," Ronny suggested.

"Or maybe you should back off and let me handle this alone like I knew I should!" Will turned and shoved Ari back, and the Gold Ranger stumbled, tripping over a rock and falling to the ground.

"Ari!" Ronny crouched beside her, and Will started running across the bridge. However, he had only taken a few steps, when the bridge began to crumble under his feet. He fell, and Ronny ran to help him up. As she pulled him up, the rest of the bridge began to crumble, and within moments, all that remained was a gaping space between them and the glowing shrine.

"What happened?" Dax asked when the other three reached them.

"Will just took out our only way across!" Ronny threw her arms up in the air.

"Not the only way," Ari shook her head as Dax helped her to her feet. "Everyone grab hold of me," she instructed, and they all walked over. Will watched her for a moment, letting out a low growl before joining the others as they touched her shoulder. Waving her hand and snapping her fingers, Ari disappeared, taking the others with her. They reappeared across the gap, jumping in surprise.

"But how?" Rose looked at Ari in surprise.

"I keep telling you, but you just refuse to believe, huh?" Ari's voice seemed sad as she surveyed the Pink Ranger with her head tilted.

"I don't know what it is, but it's definitely something," Dax commented as he studied the strange cocoon in the shrine that glowed brightly.

"It's from Neptune!" Rose recognised the carvings on the shrine. "Dax, scan it!" she suggested. The Blue Ranger lifted his Tracker and scanned the strange item.

"86!" he read as his Tracker beeped loudly. "That's a high reading," he reached out to grab it, but it suddenly glowed even brighter, and flew out over the lava. It floated there, before it began to multiply, and within seconds, there were dozens of replicas floating around as well.

"This won't be too hard," Will told the others confidently. "All I have to do is figure out which one..." he trailed off as Mack walked past him, ignoring him as he looked out at the floating cocoons.

"This is just like my book, the Baron's Betrayal!" Mack realised with a grin. "I bet it's a chain reaction!" he suddenly punched one, and it bumped into the others, setting off a chain reaction of explosions, as Mack predicted. "I knew it!" he laughed.

"Nice one Mack," Ari laughed. "Just how many times have you read that book?" she teased him as she clapped his shoulder.

"I don't believe it!" Will groaned. "Mack, I was figuring out what to do!" he yelled at the Red Ranger as he approached him.

"Sorry Will, but you're not the only person on this team," Mack teased him, and Will let out a low grow as he turned away from the Red Ranger.

"Maybe I should be!" he yelled, swinging his arm out. In his frustration, he knocked Ronny off balance, and the girl screamed as she tumbled over the edge.

"Ronny!" the others cried out, and Ari quickly cast the same spell that she had used to save Andrew from the lava before. She lifted Ronny up, and set her down gently across the way.

"I'll get the cocoon!" before they could stop him, Will used his zip-liner to swing across the cavern and grab the cocoon. He landed beside Ronny, giving a triumphant laugh. "You guys are cramping my style. _I'll_ open the cocoon, alone" he decided, and ran off before they could stop him.

"It's like he didn't just almost kill Ronny," Ari put a hand to her helmet, growing more and more frustrated with Will's refusal to work with them.

"I'll talk to him," Mack told his team. "Find another way across and meet us outside," Rose, Dax and Ari nodded, running off to find another way out.

1-2-3-4-5

"Come on!" after meeting up with Ronny, the four found their way out, and ran to where they would meet Mack and Will. Hearing a low growl, they found Flurious in their way, glaring at them with a crowd of Chillers behind him. "Flurious!" Dax groaned.

"Going somewhere?" the ice-creature yelled, before blasting them off their feet.

"Oh great, like I said, we got Flurious' attention," Ari groaned.

"Drive Defender!" Mack leapt over Ronny's head, and blasted the Chillers. Jumping back to their feet, the others used their Blasters to take out the Chillers that surrounded them. Ronny kicked one away, and Will leapt up onto a rock, splitting it in half with his sword.

"Will!" the Yellow Ranger smiled.

"Nice teamwork," Rose nodded in approval. Will leapt down and began to help fight off the Chillers, and the others continued to do so. Ari switched her Blaster into its sword mode, and cut through the Chillers that got close, before blasting the others with her Dino Powers when they backed away.

"Flurious! Is that all you got?" Mack taunted as they stood together, facing him.

"Give me the Jewel!" Flurious demanded, before taking control of the Temple. "Rise and defeat the Power Rangers!" he ordered as it came to life.

"Any ideas?" Dax asked as they backed away.

"Only the same as always. Time for the Zords!" Ari cheered. They called on their Zords, and moved towards the monster.

"Rev 'em up! Fire!" they blasted the monster, who roared angrily as they approached.

"You guys, take the lead," Will told them.

"It's gotta be a _team _effort Will," Ronny reminded the Black Ranger.

"All for one, and one for all," Dax agreed with her.

"Let's do this!" Rose cheered. Ronny used her Zord to knock the monster off balance, and Will blasted him, knocking the Temple monster to the ground.

"Let's combine!" Mack called. The Rangers formed the Megazord, facing the monster as one. "Let's end this!" Mack cheered, and using the pick-axe, they hit the ground, which struck the monster. However, he kept coming, and grabbed them.

"We need more power!" Rose yelled, and they managed to break out of his grip.

"Let's shovel this fool!" Mack called, and they dug a hole in front of the monster. "Have a nice trip!" he called, knocking the monster to the ground again. "Aim for his power core!" Mack suggested.

"Activating DriveMax Sabre combination!" they called on their sabre, and with one powerful strike, destroyed the monster.

1-2-3-4-5

Andrew and Spencer looked up hopefully as the Rangers returned to base, with Rose and Dax laughing and talking loudly with excitement.

"How'd it go?" Andrew asked.

"Great!" Rose smiled brightly. "We found Atlantis! And brought back a cocoon!" she pointed to the object in Will's hands. "_Massive _sensory readings," the Pink Ranger told him excitedly.

"Fantastic," Andrew smiled. "We'll keep Atlantis to ourselves for its own protection," he told them, and they nodded in agreement. "Will? Any problems along the way?" he asked.

"I..."

"We had some problems, but we sorted them out...as a team," Mack spoke up for his team-mate.

"Good. Glad to hear it," Andrew nodded, seeming to buy it. Ari shook her head, but didn't speak up. "Now, let's see what you found," he decided.

"Mind doing the honours?" Will offered the cocoon to Rose, who stared at him in surprise before taking it from him.

"That's what I'm here for," she smiled. "One powerful jewel, coming up," she cracked open the cocoon, and everyone watched, holding their breaths. However, when she opened it, they were all disappointed to find not a jewel, but a scroll.

"That's not a jewel!" Dax stated unnecessarily. "What a rip-off!" he complained.

"It's an ancient scroll," Ari lifted it from the cocoon.

"The next piece of the puzzle," Andrew realised.

* * *

><p><strong>Will's attitude really annoyed me in this episode, and the fact he almost killed Ronny and nobody called him out on it baffled me. So Ari may end up clashing with the cocky Ranger at some point...<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	4. Heart of Blue

**Once again I'm sorry for the late update, I've been so busy with training that I've not had a chance to do anything. Plus, getting up at 5am sucks.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Heart of Blue<span>

"So, what do you think is inside the scroll?" Dax asked eagerly, recovering from his disappointment quickly.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Ari opened it gently.

"Uh, maybe you should give that to the genius of the team?" Will suggested, but was ignored as she set it down on the table and rolled it open.

"Huh..." Ari tilted her head as she found a strange drawing on the scroll. "That's different," she commented.

"Anyone know what it is?" Andrew asked as they all gathered around.

"It's a helicopter!" Ronny told them, and Mack, Will and Dax began to argue with her as Rose and Ari rolled their eyes. Shaking her head, Ari started to move the scroll, folding it over in places to create a new picture. As she did, the others fell silent, their argument forgotten.

"That should make more sense," Ari glanced over her shoulder with a grin.

"A sword?" Will frowned as he looked over the Gold Ranger's shoulder.

"It's Neptune's Sword," Andrew clarified. "That's about all I know about it. We're going to have to do some more research...unless..." they all looked at Rose expectantly. She looked up from the scroll, and gave them a confused look.

"What makes you think I know any..." Rose trailed off as she smiled, unable to keep up the façade. "Ok, the Sword of Neptune belonged to the God of the Sea, and it's actually made up of three scrolls, not just this one," she explained.

"And the search for the scrolls begins," Ari sighed. "One day I'll help recover something that isn't a scroll," she complained.

1-2-3-4-5

"_Well you know what that means. You owe me dinner for the week_," Xander's smirk was evident as Ari finished telling him all that had happened over the last few days. Other than a few texts to tell him that she was ok, Ari hadn't explained anything that had occurred since she had arrived in San Angeles. Sitting on the end of her bed with her legs pulled in close, Ari spoke to her boyfriend softly.

"Yeah..." Ari sighed.

"_I know that tone. Who's upset you_?" Xander's amused tone was gone, and had been replaced with the protective voice that only emerged when Ari was upset or hurt. Ari hesitated to say anything, but just sighed again, knowing that she had never been able to keep anything from her best friend.

"It's one of the guys, Will...he's just been a jerk. Couldn't handle that he's part of a team. He nearly got Ronny killed, and didn't think anything of it," Ari explained softly. "And not just that, it's like he's got a problem with me too," she mumbled, thinking about how Will had treated her since they met.

"_Maybe he's not used to your level of weird_," Xander commented.

"Hey!" Ari exclaimed, and heard him laugh on the other end. "You're the weird one," she mumbled.

"_Compared to you, I'm perfectly normal_," Ari scoffed at this thought. "_Try talking to him. If he still has a problem with you, I'll sort him out_," she then smiled at Xander's suggestion.

"You're such a dork," Ari giggled when she heard him sigh. "I miss you," she admitted as her laughter faded.

"_What, the mighty Gold Ranger is admitting her feelings_?" Xander teased her, making Ari roll her eyes. "_I miss you too. Do you plan on coming back to Briarwood any time soon_?" he asked her_._

"I gotta go back for some of my stuff soon, so in a few days I guess," Ari then looked up as there was a knock at her door, and Rose peeked inside. "I gotta go, I'll talk to you tonight," as he said goodbye, Ari hung up and shoved her phone into her pocket.

"Everything ok?" Rose asked as Ari got off her bed and walked over to the door.

"Everything's fine," Ari smiled, and they made their way out of the mansion to go into town. "Why'd you ask me to go with you to the library?" she asked the question that had been on her mind since breakfast. "I woulda thought you'd go with Mack," Ari couldn't resist commenting as she looked innocent.

"W-what?" Rose looked at her sharply, startled as they left the grounds of the mansion. "Wh-why would I ask Mack?" she stammered, her face going red.

"No reason," Ari shrugged, walking ahead so Rose wouldn't see her grin.

"I asked you because I thought you could help me," Rose caught up with her, still blushing furiously as Ari giggled. "You're smarter than you let on," she commented. Ari just shrugged at the Pink Ranger.

"I was tutored by a genius when I was 15. I'm not that smart," Ari felt herself going red as the young genius watched her. "I mean I only graduated early because my Sensei insisted on it. You're the smart one here Rose," she smiled at the Pink Ranger.

"That doesn't mean you're not smart," Rose smiled back at her, and Ari found her smile growing as they walked towards the library.

"You know Rose, you're pretty cool," Ari linked arms with her, and Rose laughed as she was pulled along by the taller girl.

1-2-3-4-5

After a day of no luck, the Rangers were taking it easy. Dax had disappeared out on a date with a mysterious girl he had saved in town – much to Ari's exasperation – and Ronny and Mack were playing a game of pool. Rose was curled up on the sofa reading a large book on robotics, and Will was watching Ronny and Mack play.

"Man, I hope Spencer hurries up with the HoverTek Cycle," Will commented as Ronny potted another ball and smirked victoriously at Mack. "It's gonna be unreal," he grinned with excitement.

"And it will be unreal once it's ready, so have patience," Spencer told him sternly as he walked in with Ari. Will grinned at the man as Ari sat down, watching Ronny dominate against Mack.

"You up for a game when Ronny's done wiping the floor with Mack?" Will looked at Ari in surprise at her offer. It was the first time she had spoken to him since the fiasco in Atlantis, not that he had minded too much.

"She's not wiping the floor with me!" Mack protested as Ronny smirked. The Yellow Ranger proceeded to pot the black ball, and look up at Mack with a smug look. "Anymore..." he muttered, passing Ari his cue as she jumped up, laughing. Will shook his head as he took the cue from Ronny, getting up as Ari reset the table.

"So I guess you're talking to me again," Will's voice was quiet as Ari let him go first.

"You're my team-mate Will, I kinda need to be able to communicate with you," she replied in as quiet a voice so that nobody else heard. "And I'd like to know what your problem with me is," she added, and Will looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Who said I have a problem with you?" he asked curiously, moving out of the way so Ari could take her turn.

"Me," she answered as she hit the white and watched it move along the table. "Considering you've treated me differently from the others since we met," she commented, stepping back.

"Because you're different," Ari blinked, and turned to him.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" she demanded, and the others looked around quickly as they heard her.

"You say you've done this before, you claim to know what you're doing. You don't let me do things my way," Will faced her.

"Your way?" Ari repeated, finding herself getting more and more infuriated with him. Tears were stinging at her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "Your way nearly got Ronny killed, remember?" she snapped, and Will hesitated, looking around at the Yellow Ranger, who avoided his gaze.

"I've learned my lesson about being part of the team," Will turned back to Ari, his face burning.

"Then why are you still treating me like a kid?" Ari asked him.

"Because you act like one!" Will yelled as he snapped. "You act like a kid one minute, then the next you're acting like a big hero!" he accused her. Ari just watched, her expression unreadable. "You act like this is one big game to you," he stated, and flinched as Ari slammed the cue down and walked off.

"You really have a lot to learn about teamwork," Mack shook his head as he went after Ari. Will just sighed, and as he turned, he found Andrew watching him with an unimpressed frown.

Finding Ari sitting on the steps by the front of the mansion, Mack approached her softly. Her head lifted, but she didn't look around.

"Hey Mack," she greeted in a quiet voice.

"You alright?" he took a seat beside her, looking up at the dark sky.

"Well, I'm not crying, so I guess I've grown a little more than I thought," Ari spoke wryly.

"Will doesn't know what he's talking about," Mack told her gently.

"I get where he's coming from," Ari admitted, shaking her head. She didn't look up from her hands, which were clasped over her knees. "I've done this so many times now, I'm as bad as Doctor O, my science teacher in Reefside. He was a Power Ranger, one of the first," she explained, remembering that Mack didn't know about the past teams. "I've dealt with evil Ninjas getting revenge on the Ninja Academies, mutant dinosaurs trying to turn the world back to the Jurassic Age, and magical monsters trying to fill the world with purely dark magic. I'm used to fighting evil, I'm used to suffering because of it. This is how I cope," she mumbled as her hands tightened.

"Honestly Ari, I think you're awesome," she finally looked up in surprise at Mack's words. "You're a veteran Ranger, and you've still got this really upbeat attitude in life, even though you've been recruited again," he grinned at her. "You don't let the evil get to you," he pointed out.

"You know, you're different too," Ari told him as she found herself starting to smile again. "Normally I have problems with Red Rangers. Shane thought I was too young to be a Ranger, Connor thought that because I was two years younger and in the same class as him, that I wouldn't really understand the work in school. Nick, well, that was different I guess. We just clashed cause we were dealing with a lot of stuff and had to train together a lot," she mused. "It's a good different. You're a great leader Mack," she told him brightly.

"Thanks," Mack couldn't help but laugh. When they heard footsteps, they looked up to see Dax approaching, looking thoroughly smitten.

"Good date?" Ari grinned at him.

"Perfect," the Blue Ranger sighed blissfully, walking past and inside. Ari and Mack looked at each other, and began to laugh.

1-2-3-4-5

A few days passed with no luck on finding the scrolls, but the Rangers didn't give. They exhausted the library in San Angeles, with Rose and Ari spending almost all of their time there.

When it became obvious that they weren't going to be able to find anything there, the pair returned to base, and stood with Will and Andrew as they used the computer to search. Will and Ari hadn't spoken since Will's outburst, and every time he attempted to, she would walk off or start talking to someone else. While she knew she couldn't keep it up, Ari was still hurt by his comments and needed some time.

"Found the two missing scrolls?" they looked around as Mack and Ronny slid down the poles and walked over.

"Not yet. I'm working on it," Andrew replied, shaking his head.

"Anyone seen Dax?" Rose smirked, before they heard a cry and a loud thud behind them. Looking around, they saw Dax on the ground by the poles, having fallen of.

"You're supposed to use the pole," Ronny giggled as they all started to laugh.

"Sorry I was...I was thinking about someone and uh...forgot to use the pole," Dax admitted, laughing lightly as well.

"Forgot? Never mind," Ronny continued to laugh as he walked over. "Any luck searching for more info on the Sword of Neptune?" she asked the Blue Ranger.

"No I uh...was I supposed to do research?" he looked blankly at them.

"Are you alright Dax? It seems like your mind's been a little preoccupied lately," Ronny and Mack exchanged smirks as Mack spoke to Dax. The Blue Ranger just shrugged as he lifted a sandwich and started eating.

"It's love. I've seen it happen before," Will smirked, putting his hands on Rose's shoulders. "A woman's got him under a spell," he accused.

"No way!" Dax denied, looking incredulous at the idea. "I'm not under any spell!" he told them.

"Uh, you sure about that?" Ari giggled, pointing to the sandwich in his hand. Dax frowned, and looked at it, only to find that he had bitten it into the shape of a heart. As the others started to laugh, he quickly bit into it to get rid of the shape.

"Sir, while returning from the mechanic's lab, I received this email," Spencer called to Andrew as he hurried over, handing over the message.

"Is it about my HoverTek Cycle?" Will asked curiously as Andrew read through the message. Spencer sighed, frowning at him.

"The words 'patience is a virtue' are lost on your generation," he told the impatient young man. Will rolled his eyes.

"It seems the other two scrolls _were _in the International Museum of Antiquities," Andrew summed up the email in his hands.

"As in past tense?" Ari frowned, not liking the sounds of that.

"About two years ago, they were believed to have been stolen by Lady Penelope Easterbrook-Smythe," he explained, and Will's eyes widened as he became excited.

"The Grey Manx?!" he demanded. "Her heists are legendary! I've tried for years to recover artifacts that were allegedly stolen from museums!" Will explained as they all looked at him blankly. "Never been able to catch her with a thing," he breathed.

"Then where would someone like her keep these scrolls?" Rose frowned.

"I imagine that like most ladies, she would keep her most precious possessions close to her," Spencer spoke up, looking thoughtful. "I believe she lives close by," he commented.

"Let's go!" Mack called, but as they ran to leave, the computer began to beep.

"Master Dax!" they stopped as Spencer called out to him. "Your young lady...again," he muttered as Dax smiled dreamily at the young woman on the screen.

"That's the third time this week. Looks like it's serious," Ari giggled.

"Guys, we have to go," Mack reminded them. "Dax, you can talk to her later," he told the young stunt man, whose smile faded as he remembered that they had a mission.

"Of course I can..we've got work to do...let's go," Dax grumbled. "Guys, I'll just be a couple of minutes," he insisted. Mack sighed, and nodded.

"Alright, five minutes. Meet us there," the Red Ranger agreed. Dax beamed brightly and bounced back over to the computer, and the doors of the lift shut.

"Famous last words," Ari commented with a smirk.

1-2-3-4-5

It had been almost an hour by the time that Dax rode up on his ATV. Rose, Ronny, Mack and Ari were waiting by the jeep, and Will had disappeared inside.

"A couple of minutes?" Mack repeated as Dax pulled up in front of him.

"Surprise, surprise. We didn't think you were going to make it," Ronny smirked.

"I had my suspicions that you'd be leaving just as we got back," Ari spoke up with a smirk of her own.

"I even thought you were going to do something dumb like bring her along," Mack teased, and Dax laughed as he pulled off his helmet and hung it from the handlebars of the ATV.

"Hey, come on guys, I thought you knew me better than that!" he laughed as he pulled off his gloves. When they just watched him, his smile faded and he shrugged. "I dropped her off around the corner," he admitted. "But I told her to stay there!" he added as they all shook their heads.

"You guys really don't seem to grasp that this stuff is supposed to be kept secret. I mean as we speak Will is robbing some rich lady thief," Ari muttered.

"Speaking of, he's not out yet," Rose reminded them, and a few minutes later Will landed on the ground behind them lightly.

"You guys waiting for someone?" he asked innocently, playing with one of his gadgets.

"How did you...?" Ronny trailed off as he waved the gadget in his hand.

"Ta-da!" he opened his jacket to reveal the two scrolls. "Sword of Neptune Volumes 2 and 3!" he announced.

"Freeze!" their laughter was cut short when two security guards ran up to them.

"There are six of us, and only two of them. We're Power Rangers, let's do something!" Dax yelled at his friends.

"Ok, yeah, you really don't understand that it's supposed to be a secret," Ari put a hand to her face. However, the two guards didn't really react to Dax's declaration, but instead walked towards Will.

"Hand it over. You took something that didn't belong to you," he held out his hand.

"Yeah, I'm afraid we can't do that," Ari stepped between the two, looking up at the intimidating guard. "You don't seem to understand who we work for," she told him, trying to buy time so she could remember the spell to make them forget.

"Evidently, _you _don't know who _we _work for," the guard told her. "Now move," he growled.

"They work for me," the two guards jumped as an older woman approached them.

"Lady Penelope!"

"Enough. I'll take it from here. Dismissed," she waved the guards off. They looked a little confused, before walking off. "Time to end your suffering," the woman smiled. Confused, the Rangers other than Ari fell into fighting stances. "Box an old lady, would we?" she sounded amused at this. "Then lets do it," she held up her fists, and when they looked started, she began to laugh. She then peeled off a mask, to reveal Spencer.

"Spencer!" Mack began to laugh.

"Better get those back to the mansion for safe keeping," he gestured to the scrolls as Will stared at him.

"But Spencer..." Rose giggled.

"The disguise? Well, Mr Hartford thought you might need a little help," Spencer explained. "Now you get back with those scrolls. I'll only slow you down," he added, and began to stumble away.

"You look good in those heels!" Ari called after him, and they all started to laugh as he turned to scowl at her.

1-2-3-4-5

As the group raced back to the mansion to get the scrolls to safety, they were suddenly blasted from behind. They skidded to a stop, and a monster landed in front of them. Removing their helmets and running forward, the team faced him.

"Give me the scrolls!" he demanded.

"'Fraid not, metal-head!" Mack yelled. "Let's lock him up!" the others nodded. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"OVERDRIVE, ACCELERATE!" they morphed and ran to fight the monster. He was fast, and easily dodged their moves, knocking each to the ground.

"Take this!" he blasted Mack back, before facing Rose and Ronny. When he dodged them, Ari caught him with a kick to the back of the head. He spun around and blasted her into Will, and the pair crashed to the ground.

"You ok?" Will asked as he looked up at the Gold Ranger. She nodded and pushed herself up, helping him to his feet as Rose and Ronny were blasted into some barrels nearby.

"Weird...I had an easy time beating this guy earlier! He must have taken his vitamins!" Dax gulped as he was tossed aside. The others ran at the monster again, only to be blasted off their feet. "Hey!" Dax yelled, earning the monster's attention as he called on his sword.

"Dax!" they looked up to see Mira running towards the battle. "Be careful!" she pleaded

"Get back Mira!" Dax ran towards her, but the monster got there first. "Mira!" he yelled, running towards them, but stopped as the monster tightened his grip on Mira and made her cry out.

"Toss me the scrolls if you want to save her!" he threatened. "And no interference from you," seeing Ari light up an energy-ball, the monster blasted her. The green light hit her in the chest, and she cried out as she was slammed into a crate, demorphing and lying still.

"Ari!" Rose ran over to the girl, who groaned as Rose moved her.

"We don't have a choice...Will, give me those scrolls," Dax pleaded with the Black Ranger, who growled and marched over to Dax.

"Here," Will thrust them into Dax's hand with a snarl.

"Sorry guys," Dax sighed, approaching the monster slowly. He placed the scrolls in the monster's hand, who then threw Mira into the air with a laugh. "No!" he cried out as Mira screamed. A golden blur suddenly shot by, catching Mira midair before landing. Ari set her down, before falling to her knees with a whimper. "Mira!" Dax ran over to them. With a laugh, the monster disappeared with the scrolls.

"Ari, you ok?" the others ran over to the Gold Ranger.

"I've had better days," she growled.

"I'm sorry..." Mira whispered.

"Man, foiled by love," Will shook his head, and Dax lowered his head.

"She shouldn't have been here," Ari pushed herself to her feet. "She shouldn't have known who he is" she staggered away, and Dax watched guiltily as she left the battlefield.

1-2-3-4-5

"Miss Ari, are you ok?" Spencer approached Ari as she sat in the base, a hand to her chest. Dax was with Mira, and the others were searching for the monster.

"Mack told me to come back, I can't fight like this," Ari sighed as she watched the screen. "What I said to Dax was wrong too," she added.

"I understand where you are coming from," Spencer sat down beside the girl. "By knowing of your identity, by knowing of this mission, it puts them on the radar," he mused.

"It puts people at risk. Like my family. Like Xander..." Ari's fists clenched as she remembered when one of Lothor's monsters had kidnapped Xander as he found out who she was. "Spencer, I can't put them at risk again," she looked up at him desperately.

"With some work, I have managed to keep you out of the media," Spencer told her. "There have been rumours circulating, that with the last few teams, the Gold Ranger has been the same each time," Ari felt herself go cold.

"If they found out it was me, everyone would figure it out. From my time in Blue Bay Harbour, and Reefside. Then they'd figure out who the others are too," she realised. "Thanks Spencer. I never even thought about that," Ari leaned back, and winced as the pain returned. "I hope Dax will be ok," Ari murmured. "He really likes Mira, but she's a distraction right now. He'll be too busy worrying that she'll get hurt to keep going on this mission. Am I right to say that?" Ari looked at Spencer curiously.

"I...well," Spencer looked surprised that she would ask his opinion on the matter. "I believe that while you are right, matters of the heart are not quite so easy to manage," he answered. Ari sighed.

"That's like something that Sensei would say," she complained.

"I am sure you will figure it out yourself, Miss Ari," Spencer smiled at the confused girl. When the computer beeped, they looked up to see that the monster had returned, and Mack, Ronny, Will and Rose were facing him.

"They need my help," Ari pushed herself up, and winced as her chest protested. "I've never let this stuff hold me back, and I'm not going to start now," she spoke with determination. Spencer shielded his eyes as she began to glow again. "Whoops, I keep forgetting about that," Ari couldn't help but laugh, before realising that the pain was fading. "What...oh dude! I can heal!" she she realised, jumping about as the glow faded and the pain was gone.

"Perhaps you should use this new found energy in the battle against that thing?" Spencer suggested as he got to his feet, brushing himself off.

"You're right! Thanks Spencer!" Ari laughed, running off to help her friends.

1-2-3-4-5

"Give me the third scroll!" the monster demanded as he faced the four.

"Never!"

"Where's Dax?" Mack asked Will, realising that they were still down a Blue Ranger.

"Three guesses. First two, don't count," Will rolled his eyes.

"Mira..." Mack growled, furious that Dax hadn't listened to their words.

"There's still four of us! Let's get him!" Rose called to her friends.

"Five!" Ari corrected as she landed beside them, morphed as well.

"Ari? What are you doing?" Mack ran up to her. "I told you to stay at the mansion if you're still injured," he told her, irritated that she wasn't listening to him either.

"I'm not still injured!" Ari told him brightly. "It turns out that my glowing thing, it's not just a boost to my sun powers. I can also heal myself," she laughed.

"Really? That's so cool!" Ronny grinned as she stood beside her as well. The five then turned to the monster, and began to fight him, determined to get the other two scrolls back. Ari ducked the monster's punch, and kicked him, before jumping back to avoid his next hit, and the others swung their own attacks, but he continued to dodge. Before long, a group of Chillers appeared, and ran at them as well.

"Oh come on, now you bring in these losers?" Ari complained, turning to the frozen footsoldiers. She caught the attack of one and flipped it, before kicking another backwards into three others. She followed, and kicked them to the ground, but more took their place.

"There's too many of them!" Mack groaned as they were all overwhelmed.

"I have an idea!" Will called out, and dodged another attack. "Spencer, is my HoverTek Cycle ready for action?" he asked hopefully into his tracker.

"_I'll hook you up sir_," Spencer replied, and the roar of an engine sounded nearby. A black and pink motorcycle sped into view, and Will leapt on. He skidded to a stop, and revved the engine.

"HoverTek Cycle, punch it!" Will cheered loudly as he then sped towards the Chillers. They fired blasts of ice at him, but he easily dodged all of their attacks. Flying through the air, Will bounced off a car, and fired lasers at the footsoldiers. He dominated the battle at first, before the Chillers froze the ground, and Will lost control. He was blasted into the air, and managed to regain control, switching it to it's Hover Mode. Flying through the air, Will finished off the Chillers.

"Dude...I want one!" Ari laughed from the ground. They turned back to the monster, and continued to fight him off, but without Dax, they were slowly being overwhelmed. Ronny cried out as she was tossed to the ground, and the monster swung at her again, only for Will to intercept and knock him away.

"Still no Dax?" he groaned.

"I don't know how much more we can take," Mack groaned as they were tossed to the ground again. When someone approached slowly, they looked around to see Mira, only she looked very different.

"He's absorbed the power of the first two scrolls. Five of you could _never _stop him," she mocked.

"I knew Dax was too good for her!" Ronny growled as they pushed themselves up.

"Hey, I'm the Ninja here!" Ari yelled when she saw the woman's attire.

"I'm back!" Dax finally arrived on the scene. "And I'm ready to rock!" he faced Miratrix and her monster companion.

"Give it up Rangers. Thanks to Dax, we now have the three Scrolls," Miratrix held up the scroll with a wide smirk. She then walked away, and the monster blasted the Rangers, but Dax avoided it.

"Drive Vortex!" he hit the monster, and the others blasted him in quick succession.

"Let's pick this lock's pockets!" Mack turned up the power of his blaster. "Send him back where he belongs," he called to his friends as they did the same. "Fire!" they blasted the monster, and destroyed him.

"I could use a little help here Master," Miratrix's smile was gone as she touched the blue stone around her neck. Seals appeared and stuck to the fallen monster, who reformed and grew, towering over them.

"You're no problem for me now!" the monster announced.

"Nothing a few good Zords can't solve," Dax retorted, calling on the DriveMax Zords.

"_Control Console Drivers on their way_," Andrew's voice picked up from their morphers. Their packs fell from the sky, and the Rangers caught them, before leaping up into their Zords and forming the Megazord. Instantly calling on their sabre, the Rangers ran at the monster, who easily slammed them back.

"Ok, that was stronger than expected," Ari groaned.

"Now stop fooling around and finish this!" Miratrix roared from the ground, holding up the scroll in her hand. "With the sword's power of Neptune!" she declared, but nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Mack frowned as the DriveMax Megazord got back up. Miratrix looked just as confused as she tried again, but nothing happened the second time either. She opened it, and she grew angry as she found that it was a picture of Dax.

"Dax, you tricked me?!" Miratrix screeched up at him.

"And you me," Dax replied calmly, but there was hurt in his voice. Spencer ran into view, breathing heavily as he held the real scroll in his hand.

"I pray I'm not too late!" the man tossed it up to the Megazord, and they caught it.

"Thanks again Spencer," Dax grinned. Harnessing the scroll's power, the Megazord began to glow golden, and their sabre did the same. They struck the monster as he ran at them, and severed the two scrolls from his possession. They landed by Spencer's feet, and the man lifted them with a smile.

"Give them back," Miratrix snarled angrily as she approached him.

"You guys finish this loser off, I'll take care of her," Ari told them, leaping from the Megazord and landing between Spencer and Miratrix. "Ok, let's see how much of a Ninja wannabe you are," she fell into a fighting stance as Miratrix looked alarmed. Her face twisted into a scowl, and the two rushed at each other, fighting with fast and powerful moves as Spence watched with wide eyes, holding onto the scrolls tightly.

"I didn't expect a Ninja to be part of that team of losers," Miratrix commented as she dodged Ari's kick. The Gold Ranger flipped backwards to avoid the retaliation, and raised her arms to block a punch. She jumped back again, her eyes wide as she recognised the moves that her opponent was demonstrating.

"You're a Moon Ninja..." she realised. Miratrix smirked back, and kicked out again.

"And you're a Sun Ninja. Poetic, isn't it? But the difference is, I realised just how foolish the Academies are, and I gained the power that they rejected," she taunted, and kicked out again. However, Ari dodged it and dropped down, sweeping Miratrix's feet out from under her.

"Maybe you should have stayed. You might have learned something," Ari grinned as she stood over the fallen Ninja. Miratrix scowled as she got back to her feet.

"This isn't over. We will meet again, Rangers," Miratrix declared as the Megazord destroyed her monster, and she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

1-2-3-4-5

"Hey Dax," the Blue Ranger looked up as Ari sat down beside him. He had been sitting in silence, staring at the scroll in his hands. "I'm sorry about Mira. And for being so harsh about her before," she apologised, looking guilty.

"It's ok," Dax managed a small smile. "I just feel so stupid for falling for it," he admitted, and looked at Ari as she put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Spencer told me that matters of the heart are not so easily managed," she told him with a smile. "You figured her out in the end. That's what matters. You're a great guy Dax, you'll find someone who deserves you," Ari squeezed his shoulder and smiled. Dax found himself smiling back as he blushed. "Now come on, let's get those three scrolls together so we can work out the next piece to this puzzle," she told him with a bright smile as she got to her feet.

"Sure," Dax grinned back, and got to his feet as Ari went to join the others. He watched her leave, and sighed, smiling at her words as they rang in his head. He walked out to join the others, and they all smiled sympathetically at him.

"I'm sorry for doubting you Dax," Will put his arm around Dax. "I guess we all are," he added. They nodded in agreement, and he smiled softly.

"Hey, uh, if it weren't for you guys keeping my eyes open, I might never have figured her out," he admitted.

"What gave her away?" Ronny asked him, curious as to how he had caught on to her scheming.

"For one, the only time I saw that monster, was when she was around," Dax shrugged.

"That's not much to go on," Rose frowned.

"But then she let it slip that she knew we were looking for the jewels? I never told her," Dax admitted, and they all nodded. "I'm sorry guys, I never meant to get sidetracked like that," he apologised.

"I can't blame you," Will smirked. "She was hot!" he laughed, and Mack nodded as the three girls rolled their eyes. Dax started to laugh. "Evil, but hot," Will corrected himself.

"Thanks," Dax smiled. "Now lets check out this sword!" he held out the scroll in his hand, and they all gathered around the small table, and Rose put the three scrolls together. They began to glow, and transformed into a sword. She lifted it, and found a small hole where the Jewel had been.

"The Jewel's gone! Now what?" she wondered. The sword began to glow, and blue sparks flew from it. It flew from her hands, and impaled itself in the map of the climbing wall.

"Anyone been to St. Lucia in the Caribbean?" Will asked as he approached the map, grinning widely.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm leaving tonight to go on holiday for a week, so nothing is gonna be written until I get back. Sorry about that!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway!**

**Please review!**


	5. Weather or Not

**While I am really sorry for the late update, there was a part of me that really didn't want to update this.**

**I've only got one more chapter written after this one. I work full time and I need the episodes to write this fic, so I don't have the chance during the day. I've also been helping the new guys in work so I'm exhausted by the time I get home, and I haven't been at my computer to write anything. This is why I haven't updated for ages. I just don't have the time at the moment, and I am sorry because I really love writing this series.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Weather or Not<span>

"Woo! St. Lucia!" Will cheered as he walked into the the living room with Ronny. "Nothing like a mission to a Caribbean island paradise," he jumped down onto the sofa beside the Yellow Ranger.

"Yeah, the beach is a little slow for me," Ronny shrugged, before her eyes lit up. "_Unless_, I'm flying through the sand on a dune buggy!" she smiled with excitement.

"Something tells me that we won't have time for dune buggies," Ari laughed as walked past, tossing her duffle bag into the pile before taking a seat beside Rose.

"Yeah, besides, the Southern part of the island is mostly dense jungle and forest," Rose told them as she turned the page in her book. Will and Ronny slumped.

"This is so amazing!" Mack walked in, tossing his bag into the pile. "Travelling deep into uncharted territory to locate a powerful Jewel before the forces of evil can find it and use it against humanity! Is this high adventure or what?!" he glanced to Rose, who glanced up from her book, not having been listening. Suddenly Dax flipped through the air, crashing into the pile of bags between them.

"Not so fast," Dax breathed as he held a blue bag in his hands. "I read that St. Lucia is haunted," he gulped.

"That's just folklore Dax," Rose shook her head with a laugh.

"If I've learned anything, there's always some sort of truth to folklore," Ari grinned, and Dax paled even more. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Are those marbles?" Mack changed the subject before the two could get into a heated discussion. Again.

"Not just any marbles. They're my lucky marbles," Dax sat up.

"Don't worry Dax, we're Power Rangers!" Mack laughed. "We're unbeatable," he told Dax.

"Don't get cocky Mack," Ari spoke lightly as she got to her feet, but the Red Ranger just shrugged, remaining confident.

* * *

><p>Standing in the base, the six Rangers waited impatiently as Andrew gave them one final briefing before they headed out on their latest mission. Each of them carried their duffle bags in their respective colours, watching Andrew as he paced in front of them.<p>

"Remember, be careful," Andrew repeated for the 15th time. "There's no telling who you might run into on this island," he warned them cautiously. The alarm suddenly blared, and they looked around quickly.

"We have to get there first," Ari groaned as the screen showed the driver of a truck being hauled out by Lava Lizards as Moltor watched.

"Looks like your trip's going to have to wait," Andrew walked over to the computer as the Rangers sighed. "Moltor has other plans," he watched the man struggle in the grip of the monsters.

"Let's Ranger up!" Mack shouted as they dropped their bags.

"And he's in Australia!" Andrew added.

"Ready?" Mack called as he lifted his Tracker.

"Ready!"

"OVERDRIVE, ACCELERATE!" the six morphed and headed off to face Moltor in the S.H.A.R.C.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the aircraft to reach Australia, and the six leapt from it, landing nearby the Lava Lizards and the man they had attacked.<p>

"We've got to help him!" Rose cried as she saw the man being hauled off.

" I'll save the driver, you guys go after Moltor!" Mack told his team, who hurried off in another direction to Mack. Moltor fought off the five Rangers as they reached him, and blasted them as they got too close.

"Come on!" Moltor grabbed his sword and cut across Rose, Ronny, Will and Dax, before his sword bounced off Ari's Drive Blades.

"Come on lava-loser," Ari challenged as she pushed him back. "Let's see who has the better skills with the blade," she challenged. With a growl, Moltor launched at her again, kicking Dax out of the way as the Blue Ranger rushed towards him to try and intercept. As they continued to fight off Moltor, they noticed the man Mack was trying to save fall from the cliff.

"I'll save him!" Will leapt over Mack, calling on his HoverTek Cycle. As he flew off to save the driver, more Lava Lizards restrained Mack as he tried to stop them stealing a device from the truck. With a powerful swing, Moltor knocked Ari's blades up and slashed across her side, before striking the other three Rangers and flooring them. He then blasted Mack out of the air.

"Nice try Power Rangers," Moltor mocked as he walked over to his footsoldiers. "Lizards! You know what to do with the machine!" he barked as they disappeared in a flash of fire.

"Well...that went well," Ari groaned, falling back into the dirt on her back.

* * *

><p>"That was brutal," Will groaned as the six returned to base. As they had reached the mansion, a downpour had started, making the Rangers very thankful that they docked indoors.<p>

"I feel like all four of my tyres have blown out," Ronny grumbled.

"I feel like I took a header off my board...again," Ari slumped down at the base of the poles with Ronny and Rose.

"You ok Mack?" Rose noticed the Red Ranger's frown.

"No, I'm not ok, I blew it," Mack shook his head, angry at himself. "If it wasn't for Will..."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, that's why there's six of us," Will reminded him.

"What did Moltor want with that guy?" Dax asked as Mack just remained disheartened.

"It wasn't the guy he wanted," Ari sighed as she got back to her feet and walked over to the computer, where Andrew was standing watching them. "If he'd wanted him, he would have just grabbed him and left. Moltor wanted something that was in the truck," she watched as the screen replayed the fight.

"It was a subatomic energy generator," Rose explained.

"That's exactly right," Andrew nodded, looking from Ari to Rose. "But why?" he wondered aloud.

"Why else would you steal one? To power something," Ari shrugged.

"Sir!" before the others could think if she was right or not, Spencer walked in, drenched and carrying turnips in his hand. "This weather is relentless! _First_, the sun cooked my daisies!" he complained.

"That wasn't me," Ari piped up, remembering when her sun magic had grown uncontrollable when she was sick, and caused a small heatwave in Briarwood.

"And this sudden downpour washed away my favourite melons!" Spencer continued on as Andrew gave Ari a weird look. "Something is terribly wrong!" the Butler insisted. Turning to the computer, Andrew switched on the news.

"_Stifling heat and rainfall seemingly out of nowhere have washed out roads and knocked out power around the globe_," the news reporter announced. '_The national guard has been called in to regulate the chaos_," she added.

"Whatever Moltor's doing, it's connected to this inclement weather," Andrew closed the report, looking torn. "I'm putting the Jewel quest on hold," he decided.

"What?" Will stared at him.

"I have a new Zord to help you battle," Andrew continued on as they all looked stunned at his decision. "Mack, it's got your name on it," he told his son, who looked up quickly.

"No, maybe you should give it to someone else," Mack shook his head, looking nervous at the thought of being in charge of a new Zord after his big mess-up.

"Look!" Andrew grew frustrated with his son's dejected attitude. "I know you had some trouble out there. But it's times like these that define a hero!" he told Mack firmly. Everyone was silent as Mack looked away. After a moment, he sighed, looking up and nodding, but still didn't look convinced.

"Fine," he agreed.

* * *

><p>The rain was still going strong as the other Rangers took a break while Mack worked on controlling his new Zord. Deciding to get a little training in before they found out where Moltor was plotting, Ari stood in the gym alone with a pair of practise swords.<p>

Working on her footwork, Ari practised alone, moving around the empty floor as she swung her swords lightly. Focusing on what she was doing, Ari didn't register that there was someone else in the room at first. Then she stopped, not lowering her blades.

"Not bad. I'm not surprised that you're a decent thief," Ari stated.

"I wasn't trying, but sure, I'll take it," Will replied with a small smirk as he leaned against the wall, folding his arms. Ari sighed, lowering her swords and turning to the Black Ranger.

"What do you want Will?" she asked with a suspicious stare. Since their fight a few days before, she had barely said two words to him.

"I wanted to apologise for what I said," Will straightened up and walked over to Ari. "But you've been making that really difficult," Ari blushed, scowling as he smirked at her. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said to you before. It's just, you're always so upbeat and relaxed when it comes to what we're doing. It just annoyed me cause it's like you're not taking it seriously," he shrugged. Ari sighed heavily.

"I get that. I really do. It's just, if I don't keep being me, if I take everything super seriously, then I'll never be able to think of anything else. Then I'll burn out," Ari shrugged, playing idly with her swords.

"Mr Hartford told me about what happened in the final battle last year," Ari froze at Will's soft words. "He caught the whole thing on his satellite. He said that you almost lost three Rangers. I just wanted to-"

"Please don't," he stopped at her soft words, and found a haunted look in Ari's eyes. "Look, it's alright, I get why you were mad, you're not the first. Just please, don't mention that to anyone," Ari pleaded with him.

"Alright, sure," Will felt guilty for bringing up what was clearly a bad memory for the Gold Ranger.

"Urgh, forget that," Ari ran a hand through her hair, making it fall in her face. "That's too depressing," she decided. Will blinked at her several times, before he found himself laughing quietly. It stopped instantly as the alarms started to blare. "Well, back to work," Ari set down her swords, and the two ran to join the others.

* * *

><p>Flipping through the air, the six Rangers began to fight off the Lava Lizards that attacked. Flipping through the air, Ari dodged the monsters that attacked her. Raising a shield, she knocked them back, and kicked them to the ground, before striking one with a strong punch.<p>

"What are you doing to the weather?!" Mack demanded as he restrained one of them.

"I'll never tell you!" the Lava Lizard snarled back at him. When thunder boomed overhead, Mack leapt aside, and the Lava Lizards were struck by lightning, before disappearing.

"Uh...that's different," Ari commented, before they were blown off their feet by a powerful wind. Crying out, the six rolled along the grass, pushed along by the wind until it died down as quickly as it appeared.

"The weather man said 'sunny and warm'! What does he know?" Dax laughed as he knelt beside Ari.

"Funny Dax," Ronny rolled her eyes. Hearing a laugh, they looked up to see Moltor approaching them.

"My weather machine has made me powerful!" he declared. Behind him, two Lava Lizards held a machine, powered by the generator they had stolen only hours before.

"And a little nuts," Will growled.

"I think he was always crazy," Ari pushed herself to her feet.

"After I destroy you, my brother will respect me!" Moltor declared, ignoring their jabs. "Do you have any last words before I push this machine to its limit, and destroy the living world?" he asked.

"You can't do that!" Ronny told him angrily.

"Yeah, you'll drown the entire planet!" Rose nodded.

"That's right Pink Ranger," the monster in front of them confirmed.

"You do realise that by covering this planet in water, you'll make it easier for your ice-based brother to rule, as opposed to you and your fire?" Ari pointed out.

"Engage the machine!" Moltor instructed, ignoring her. The two Lava Lizards nodded, and began to activate the machine as the six Rangers called on their swords and ran at Moltor. He dodged their blows and landed his own, knocking each of the Rangers around, before grabbing Ari's wrist with his free hand and forcing her to drop her sword. He then flipped Mack to the ground, pinning him down with his foot. "What's wrong with you cold-blooded dimwits?!" Moltor demanded as he turned to the two reptiles that were still attempting to start up the machine. The machine suddenly sparked madly, seeming to malfunction. "No!" Moltor roared, and Ari's energy-orb slammed into his face, making him stumble away from her and Mack as he released them.

"This doesn't look good!" Mack gulped as they stood with the other Rangers. The machine suddenly separated from its energy source, glowing as it spun in the air. A blizzard suddenly started up, buffeting them all.

"It can't be!" Moltor shrieked.

"So much for your brother respecting you! You've totally lost control of your stupid machine!" Ari mocked as the Rangers were floored by the powerful winds. The cold cut through their suits, making them shiver violently. It flew off, and Moltor chased after it.

"Let's get some extra power!" Mack yelled over the howling winds. "Spencer, send the Zords!" he yelled into his Tracker. The Zords arrived almost instantly, and their console drivers fell from the sky. Leaping into their Zords, they immediately felt themselves warming up.

"The temperature out there isn't good," Ari gulped as she felt her Zord shudder.

"Dax?" Mack yelled to the other aircraft Zord.

"I can't get a lock!" the Blue Ranger called back, before letting out a loud yell as the blizzard grew worse.

"Dax, what is it?" Mack yelled, but received no response. "Look out!" Mack noticed the avalanche first, and the Zords were each slammed by the snow and rocks that fell from the mountains. "Eject!" he yelled.

"Come on, come on!" Ari pummelled the eject button as it refused to work. Her jet spun through the air, and she was thrown around the cockpit. "Unfreeze, you stupid piece of junk!" she held her hands up as she called on her powers, managing to conjure enough sun magic to thaw out what kept her in the Zord. She was ejected, and crash-landed in the snow, demorphing and rolling along as Mack looked up, having been trying to call the others.

"Ari!" he ran over to her as she felt her temperature plummet. She began to glow, groaning, but it did little to boost her temperature, instead just melting the snow around her. Hearing a yell, Mack looked up and barely managed to dodge Moltor's attack. "Moltor!" he groaned.

"Yes!" the monster laughed as he swung his sword in front of him. The two went on the attack, but Moltor easily fought off Mack, who was slowing down as the cold began to get to him too. Moltor blasted him repeatedly, and the Red Ranger demorphed as well as he hit the snow. "So much for the Power Rangers," he laughed, approaching Mack as he groaned. He looked over at Ari, whose glowing finally subsided as she passed out.

Moltor's laughter was cut off when lightning slammed into his chest, throwing him backwards. He cried out as he rolled through the snow, and Mack looked up, squinting through the thick snow as two figures approached quickly. "What?!" Moltor demanded as he pushed himself up, covered in snow as he saw one figure lift Ari, and the other helped Mack stand up. "Who are you?" he demanded, but without a word, the one helping Mack snapped his fingers, and the four disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Anything on the emergency channel?" Andrew asked as he and Spencer desperately worked to try and contact the Rangers.<p>

"Nothing sir, just static," Spencer shook his head.

"Keep trying. I'm searching with the infra-red satellites," Andrew sighed, before the doors to the lift opened and they spun around to see two strangers, one supporting Mack, and the other carrying Ari as the two shivered violently. "Mack!" Andrew rushed over to his son. "Are you alright?"

"I told you not to send me out there!" Mack snapped at his father as he straightened up. "Look what happened! I lost the team! And Ari got hurt-"

"It's not over yet," Andrew told him gently. "The Drill Driver can dig them out," he reminded him.

"I can't drive that thing! I'm not cut out for being a hero!" Mack snapped at him, yanking his Tracker from his arm. "You do it," he thrust it into Andrew's hand. "I quit," he announced, and stormed off.

"How is anyone meant to sleep around here when everyone's always yelling?" Ari groaned as she regained consciousness. "And would it kill you to put the heat on?" she opened her eyes and scowled at Andrew.

"Haven't you heard that you're not meant to sleep in a blizzard?" Ari turned her scowl on the speaker, who was grinning at her.

"Haven't you heard about shutting up Chip?" she retorted.

"Now what kind of greeting is that for the two who just saved your sorry backside?" Ari smiled up at Xander, and wrapped her arms around him. "You're still freezing," he complained, flinching at her cold touch.

"Ari...?" Andrew raised an eyebrow at her.

"This is Chip and Xander, the Yellow and Green Mystic Force Rangers," Ari gestured to the pair as she released her best friend. "And this is Mr Hartford, the guy who caused this mess," Ari pointed to the man, who sighed. "And that's Spencer," she added, pointing to the Butler.

"Don't worry, Ari's always blunt," Chip grinned at Andrew.

"I am not!" Ari looked insulted.

"Is that why you got beaten up when we were kids?" the Lightning Mystic challenged her. Ari blushed, and shrugged.

"Would you put me down?" she asked Xander, who finally set her down, but kept an arm around her waist to keep her steady.

"Maybe you should get that looked at," Andrew gestured to the cut across her forehead that was still bleeding. Ari just raised an eyebrow, before starting to glow. Chip and Xander leapt back in shock, making Ari giggle as Andrew sighed again.

"Man, you get all the cool powers," Chip whined as Ari stopped glowing, and he realised that the cut was gone, leaving behind a trail of blood.

"In any case, thanks for getting them out of there," Andrew nodded as Ari stuck out her tongue at Chip, before moving back into Xander's arms, appreciating the warmth that she hadn't regained.

"How did you even know we were out there?" Ari asked curiously.

"Althea," the pair answered together. "She was finding out where the weird weather was coming from, and realised that, as usual, you were right in the middle of it," Xander smirked down at Ari, who went even redder. The alarm suddenly went off, and they looked around as Spencer worked at the computer.

"I think we've got them Sir," he announced. "Yes, only on video. No audio communication," he realised, and the group stood around the computer. Grinning at the sight, Ari then pulled out of Xander's grip, and ran out of the base.

Mack was sitting on the sofa, looking down at his hands. He couldn't believe how badly he'd messed up with the team. He was their leader, and he'd lost them. When Ari stood over him, he looked up with a frown.

"You know, the alarm did just go off. You're supposed to come down to the base," she pointed out.

"Leave me alone Ari," Mack huffed.

"Nope," Ari just smiled at him. "Come on, you've gotta see this," she told him, and with a groan, Mack followed her back down to the base, and as soon as he saw the screen, he stopped in his tracks.

"They're not scared. Why? Why aren't they scared?" he asked softly, staring at the screen in disbelief. The four Rangers trapped in their Zords were each doing their own thing. Dax was playing with his bag of marbles, Rose was reading, Will was dancing to music he was listening to, and Ronny was playing with a deck of cards.

"Because they know that you're going to save them," Andrew gave him a small smile. "They believe in you. So do we," he added as Spencer stood beside him.

"I never doubted you for a second, Red Ranger," Spencer nodded.

"Me neither," Ari spoke up. Mack was silent as he looked at the four again.

"They really believe in me..." he breathed.

"The Red Ranger is never given that colour without reason. You're the leader, and they believe in you," Chip told him.

"Are you going to prove them wrong?" Andrew challenged. Mack took a breath, and held out a hand to his father.

"Give me back my Tracker," he told him. "I got a hole to dig," he grinned confidently, and strode out of the base. "Ari, you coming?" he glanced over his shoulder.

"Of course! I want my Zord back!" the Gold Ranger laughed, running after him.

* * *

><p>"Logging on," Mack connected to the new Zord as Ari stood behind him.<p>

"You've got this Mack," she told him confidently. Taking a breath, Mack then activated the Zord, and with a yell, he pushed it out and on its way to save the others. However, within moments, it began to resist, shocking him and making Mack scream in pain.

"It's fighting me!" he cried as it slowed to a stop, and he slumped over the steering wheel. "I don't think I can do this," he mumbled, starting to lose his nerve.

"Yeah you can," Ari put a hand on his shoulder, leaning forwards. "Mack, you're a Power Ranger, you can do anything if you believe you can," she told him gently. "And if you can defy your dad to be a Ranger, you definitely have the ability to drive this thing," she added. Mack couldn't help but laugh softly at her comment. He started to relax, breathing out slowly.

"You're right. The team needs me to do this," he nodded in agreement. "Powering up the Drill Driver! Go!" he pushed it, and it began to drill below the ground. "Here we go!" he burst through the snow, reaching the Zords. "Rangers!" he called out to the others. There was a moment of quiet, before their faces flickered into view.

"_What took you so long_?" Will taunted with a grin, pulling his earphones out.

"We had a little Zord trouble," Mack laughed.

"Hey Will, those were some sweet moves back there," Ari couldn't resist teasing the man, and his eyes widened.

"_Shut it firefly, or I will hurt you_," he warned, and both Mack and Ari started to laugh.

"I hope you'll forgive us for bailing out," Mack told them.

"_We knew you'd come back_," Ronny laughed, not looking annoyed in the slightest. "_Ranger up guys_!" she called to the other three unmorphed Rangers.

"I won't let you down again! Let's roll!" he called. He pushed the Drill Driver and dug them a hole out of the ravine that they had fallen into. As Ari leapt from the Drill Driver to her own Zord, they made it back up to the top.

"Look! There's that weather thing!" Ronny pointed to the machine as she spotted it.

"It's turning into a monster, look!" the machine transformed, and let out a loud roar.

"Rangers, combine!" Mack told his team quickly.

"You got it Mack!"

"DriveMax Megazord, Activate!" they combined their Zords, and called on their weapons as Mack stayed in the Drill Driver. The Megazord struck the monster repeatedly, but he just roared again and knocked them back. He then looked around as Mack slammed him with the Drill Driver. When the Megazord struck him again, they were blown back.

"It's the blow-hole! That's where it gets its strength!" Mack realised. "Let's see if we can combine these puppies!" he then hit a new combination, and the Drill Driver joined the Megazord. "Now it's our turn Rangers!" they cheered in agreement.

"That thing is powerful!" Will groaned as the drill shocked them.

"We can handle it! Come on Rangers!" Rose cheered.

"Follow my lead! I know what to do!" Mack told them. "Drill Driver! Go!" Mack yelled, and they rushed at the monster as the drill began to spin, and they struck the monster, destroying it.

"Alright! We did it!" Ronny cheered.

"That was awesome!" Ari laughed, feeling the surge of power from the Zord.

* * *

><p>"Man, you guys have such cool powers," Chip complained as they finished telling the two about their mission, and their new powers. "I know I have magic and all, but super speed or a super bounce would be awesome to have," the Lightning Wizard sighed wistfully.<p>

"So you guys were the Yellow and Green Rangers on the last team with Ari?" Rose asked as all but Mack and Will sat on the sofas.

"Unfortunately," Chip nodded, and received a pillow to the side of the head, which caused him to fall off the sofa. Ari, who was sitting across Xander's lap as he kept his arms around her, stuck out her tongue. Only Ronny noticed the slightly envious look on Dax's face as he watched them interact, and she sighed. "Do you always have to throw things at me?" Chip complained as he got back up.

"Better than your Ranger action figures mate," Xander reminded him of the last time Chip had let Ari near his precious action figures, which had been thrown across the room and Xander and Nick.

"How did you know we were out there?" Ronny asked as Ari shrugged.

"My mother told them," Ari explained. "She was searching for what could have caused the crazy weather, and found me. So she sent them to help out," she told the newer Yellow Ranger.

"You're welcome," Xander murmured, and Ari moved closer into his embrace with a giggle.

"And in case you were wondering, yes, Ari has always been this weird," Chip spoke with a grin.

"Knew it," Will called in from the other room, and Ari rolled her eyes.

"I still can't believe you called me a firefly!" she yelled in. The others began to laugh as she went red.

"Are we going to get this Jewel or what?" Mack burst in, with Spencer behind him carrying all of their bags.

"Yeah! My father always says, 'it's not whether you fall down'-" Dax stopped as he toppled over the sofa. "'It's whether you get back up'," he finished as he leapt to his feet, and everyone laughed even more. Hearing a rattling, they all looked over to see Will holding Dax's lucky marbles. "Aha!" Dax pointed at him quickly. "So now, you believe in the curse!" he accused the thief for hire.

"I'm not superstitious, but...we can use all the luck we can get," Will just shrugged. Everyone remained silent, before the rest of the Overdrive Rangers, except for Ari, ran at him, trying to get to them. Will just held them in the air, and as the tallest, he kept them out of reach. Spencer rolled his eyes, and dropped the bags to the ground, composing himself before walking out.

"You know," they looked around as Ari called out to them. "Dax had them with him when he ended up crashing into the bottom of a ravine, and getting stuck there. Just how lucky can they be?" she asked with an innocent smile. The rest of the Overdrive Rangers looked to each other, before Dax found Will shoving them back into his hand.

"Keep your luck," the Black Ranger told him, and they quickly stepped away from Dax.

"You're evil," Xander whispered to Ari, who looked up at him with as innocent a smile as she could muster.

"You told me that wasn't possible," she replied brightly, and giggled as he leaned in and kissed her lightly as Dax insisted loudly that his marbles were still lucky.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will try and update by the end of the week!<strong>

**Let me know what you think!**

**Please review!**


End file.
